The Slender Family
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: Ok, so far I haven't noticed any other stories about the other Slenders (check out deviantart to see pictures of them) so I decided, I would probably be the first on here at least. Rated M for some language and possibly whatever Smexy will do. I don't own the Slenders and this story was inspired by a comic i saw on deviantart.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Ok, so I have always had a fascination with Slenderman, but I found out he has brothers (cousins?) Idk, no one is 100% on their relation to him, just that they're family. So I'm gonna become Slender's proxy and shit's gonna go down with the Containment squad. The SCP mythos hunters will be paying Slender's woods a visit. (and by that I mean the Slender family's home in the woods, and they will be brothers here. Also, this is based off of a comic I saw on deviantart, so check the Slender's out!) The first chapter will be me becoming a Proxy and introducing the family, that'll be part of a bigger plot. Hopefully Smexy doesn't attack me (for those of you who don't know who Smexy is, he is Sexual OffenderMan (that's his name for now I think, Arc hasn't really decided on a name for him yet, so his name is Smexy.)), please don't hurt me Smexy ._. anyway, here's a story for thee. Enjoy. Also, it's gonna be in my POV most of the time I believe. Also, I found the creator of the comic this story drew inspiration from, Paradoxoid's art [Have No Eyes] Another 8 Pages story. The creator of OffenderMan being Arcanineryu on deviantart. Check him out, but beware, once you've let him in, there's no letting go. You'll fall in love and there's nothing you can do! (Unless of course, you're not a big fan of sexy monsters, then you're fine...or are you?)**

It was a windy Halloween night when I reached the fence surrounding the fabled site where none ever returned. Staring at the fence with not a spec of rust, I grumbled irritably.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Maria, what are ya, scared?" my friend Eric smugly smiled at me._

"_Scared? Not likely." I was grabbing a few things, ready to prove him wrong._

"_Prove it then! Prove you're not scared of the Slenderman! Bring back all eight of his pages and I'll stop calling you a scaredy cat! Also, you have to prove that you didn't just draw them yourself!" he held out a camera._

"_Fine!" I snatched it and started on my quest towards the site._

"Stupid fucking bet; why do I always have to prove I'm not scared of shit? This is beyond ridiculous!" I scaled the fence, tearing my jeans up the right leg to my upper thigh as I jump down. "Great."

Deciding I'd make Eric pay for a new pair later, I clicked on both the camera and the flashlight. Fog rolled in as the moon was held high; there was suddenly no wind. It had ceased when I crossed the line. Instead, there was a cold chill about this place, and though there was no wind, the branches swayed ominously. There was something wrong with this, all of it. Though I couldn't muster up the will to climb back out, it was like some unknown presence held fast to keep me here. 'Was it the Slenderman? Was he keeping me in here? Was he keeping me from escaping?'

I shook my head of the silly thoughts, what was I thinking? It was purely paranoia. The thing keeping me in here is my stupid necessity to go through with a silly bet. A sigh escaped my lips leaving a wisp of fog before disappearing. There were no animals, this I made a mental note of. No birds, no squirrels, nothing. Not even any bugs. This entire plot was void of life. That unnerved me, however I pressed forward. Soon finding a giant metal structure jutting up from the ground; it almost looked like a silo. There was a piece of paper there and my heart stopped. There was a piece of paper? For real? Maybe it was Eric, that trolling asshole could have slipped in here and was wandering about placing notes as they are in the game. Though, it was very creepy that there was a similar structure in real life from a video game.

I brushed it off as a coincidence, I mean, there's always a possibility of these things. The entire thing can't be a replica, can it? Not even Eric could pull that off. Deciding on moving along as it was probably getting late, the camera said it was twelve, as did my cell phone, which had no service. Perfect. If I get lost, I'm screwed.

Grabbing the note, I looked at it while heading off to find more. I blinked as an image stared back at me from the page, "always watches, no eyes?" I muttered out loud.

The chill in the air intensified greatly very suddenly, making me shiver slightly as I placed the note in my back pack. Flashing the light around to get a good look as I moved down the path, I could have swore I saw something off in the distance, but when I moved the light back over, there was nothing there. I figured the cold air and lack of sleep was getting to me. Probably was my paranoia again.

As the stiff dirt crunched under my sneakers, I looked around for anymore notes. As I only had one, there was seven more to be found.

While I was sure that I was alone, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, followed rather, maybe it was both. Either way, it was unnerving, though no matter how many times I shined the light around, I never saw anyone there. My paranoia was going to give me a heart attack one day, that is definite.

I stopped when I saw a large outline of a figure in the distance, though it wasn't human, or even a creature; it was a blue oil truck. A note attached to the side. My paranoia couldn't be blamed this time. This was for real. There was no way that a similar looking truck from the game would be not even forty feet from me. Looking at the camera and my phone, my heart beat faster; it was still midnight with no seconds passed. The camera said I had been recording for almost an hour, though time seemed to have stopped moving. Seeing a fence nearby, a man walking by it, he was a police officer. I ran to the fence and called to him, even though he was not even three feet away, he couldn't hear me. He began walking away, done with his patrols. I grabbed the phone from my pocket and chucked it over the fence. It cracked him in the head and lit up; the clock now said it was one o'clock with thirty seconds passed.

He picked up the phone while rubbing his head, "what the?" he looked at me and walked up to the fence.

"Hey, is anyone in there?" he didn't see me, he looked right through me.

I ripped a clean piece of paper from my bag and wrote on it before sliding it through one of the openings in the fence. It fell to the ground and he picked it up before reading it.

"Toss the phone back in and call the number?" he searched through it for the number and pulled out his own phone as he complied.

I quickly picked the phone up and answered as he called through. I had one bar of service; I needed to be quick.

"Hello?" he answered unsure.

"Please help me. I'm standing right in front of you and I don't know what's going on!" my breathing became labored as I waited for him to respond.

"Right in front of me? What is this some kind of prank? There's nothing in front of me lady." he was about to hang up.

"Wait! Please! You called this number and slipped the phone back through, do you see the phone?" he was my only hope.

He shined his flashlight where it had dropped, "Uh, no. I don't, but you could have snagged it in the darkness." he was becoming a little annoyed thinking it a prank.

"How could I have? You're shining your light right where the phone was! You would have seen me!" my voice rose in volume as my anger and fear climbed higher.

"I couldn't understand you, what'd you say? I'm getting a lot of static!" he yelled while pulling the phone away from his ear.

I too heard the static, looking at my camera, the screen was going fuzzy. Turning around, I saw him in the distance; he was coming towards me. It was, The Slenderman. Using his many tendrils to grab branches and propel himself forward, he made quick progress with clearing the distance between us. I dropped the flashlight and ran as fast as I could trying to get away from him. It was useless though, every time I looked over my shoulder, he was but five feet away. I soon tripped and covered my head, feeling his thick tendrils pick me up and flip me over. I covered my face, not wanting to see my imminent death approaching.

After a few seconds, a cold breath, cold as death itself, was washing over my neck and lower jaw. I was beyond terrified to know he was that close to me.

"_**You are afraid, but it is not truly I who you are afraid of. You are afraid of what I could do to you."**_

I shivered at the sweet yet deadly voice which let out a chuckle.

"Wh-what do you w-want? I have nothing! I-I am j-just a normal nineteen year old!"

"_**Yes, you are, and you have the spirit to match. Your reaction to me is a standard human reaction. You fear me to some level."**_

"Oh you think? I mean, I'm sure most people see a what? Eight? Nine foot tall, pale man with disproportionate limbs and no face all the time!" I knew now was not the time to let my anger out, but I couldn't help it.

I made the mistake of looking and saw his face. His skin stretched and tore as he revealed his mouth; sharp teeth were hidden yet seen through his transparent skin.

"That is a lot freakier than what we've seen in the video game." he tilt his head in curiosity.

"_**I know you humans know of me, but what is a video game? There is one of me?"**_

"One? Try like fifty! A video game is an interacting video with which you can entertain yourself or others with. There have been so many games of you, I think the forums have crashed." I realized only now I was practically speaking Chinese to a monkey.

He stared at me, curious, and interested. He must not get a lot of info from the outside world, if any at all. I suddenly realized I had lost most of my fear towards him. He no longer frightened me, he still creeps me out though.

"_**What games are there that I am in?"**_

I began to think, "well, there's the original eight pages, which all of them are pretty much the same thing: collect things, run from you. Uh, there's Sanatorium, Hospice, Claustrophobia, Mansion, 7th Street, and there are a few other maps, especially the Christmas themed one where you are replaced by Santa. That one is freaky. Then there's the newer ones, Slender Woods, Slender Haunt, and Slender the Arrival, they also remade the original eight pages, which is this map but with better graphics." as I rambled, he took a seat on a rock, still holding me up high with his tendrils.

"_**Your species, your kind, they are interesting. They crave to be fearful. They love to be scared, yet when something terrifying comes along, they either wish to kill it or lock it up."**_

"Well, I mean, humans fear what they can't control. I don't think that way, I may be scared, but that doesn't mean I want to control it. Not everything was meant for man to have under their power. Like you, you're terrifying, you're scary, yet you're part of nature. You're a majestic, ancient being that wanders the world, or maybe just this forest." I wondered if maybe he was just lonely, looking for a friend.

"_**If you could live forever, would you stay with me?"**_

I stared at his thick tongue that kinda reminded me of his tendrils, "well, yeah, living forever would be awesome."

The thought only crossed my mind too late as he opened his mouth wide, showing me all his teeth.

"_**Interesting."**_

My eyes grew wide and before I could register what was going on, I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was still surrounded by trees, but this was a different wooded area.

"Well look who awoke from the dead! Welcome to the land of immortals sunshine!" a slightly deep and soothing voice called out.

Looking around, I saw no one, but a white tendril cupped my chin, forcing me to look up. Sitting up high above me, all cozy on a hollowed out, dead tree, was a tall, muscular being that looked like Slenderman. It had a mouth that wasn't forced through the skin by tearing the transparent surface. A fedora tipped slightly on his head as he looked down at me. His legs and the rest of him was covered by a long trench coat, spared only by the opening which revealed a muscular, pale leg connecting to long boots reaching just below his knee by about two inches. More tendrils swirled about him as he pulled out a red rose and cupped it in his hand before letting a tendril take it and offer it to me.

"Offendy!" a chipper yet scolding voice called from behind me as the rose was snatched from the white, flexible limb.

Another pale figure, not muscular, but rather thin, lanky, wore some clothes you'd find at the mall. He held the rose before one of his tentacles gently took it and handed it back to him.

"Aw, come on Trendy, she's a proxy, not a victim!" the figure in the tree licked his lips as a purr erupted from his throat.

"She's big brother's proxy and you know how he feels about you having your way with them!" the one I figured was Trendy quickly climbed the trees and sat opposite Offendy.

"Aw lay off, he only gets mad for a short while! I still need to hunt!" the trench coated figure made to get up, when another pale form appeared, this one looked like Slender, except for it had a face, a hat and polka dots all over the suit.

"Brother, I highly doubt you feed by having wild and unruly sex with everything that has a heartbeat." the figure had a smile on, one that never faltered as it spoke.

"Well, if it isn't the small fry! Hey little brother! Also, you question how I feed? You feed off of others happiness!" Offendy mocked, jumping down next to me.

I remained quiet as the brothers quarreled amongst each other.

The two were quick to advance upon him, I didn't even blink and they were towering over me.

"Splendy, where did you hear that word anyway? Offendy, have you been teaching him things again?!" the trendy Slender crossed his arms while tapping his foot in accusation at his brother.

"Who me? How could you even think of such a thing?" his tone was mocking as he turned away, the smile growing on his pale, eyeless face.

"May I interrupt your argument?" my voice was raspy and quiet, though it gained their attention.

"Yes?" Splendy leaned in, gripping his hat so it would not fall.

"What the fuck is going on exactly? Why am I here? How did I get here? Who are you guys?" the questions flew from my mouth and I didn't even take a breath.

"They're always confused, we probably should have been tending to her instead of bickering." Trendy pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on, though he had no eyes.

"Here, have a balloon." Splendy handed me a blue balloon, in hopes of cheering me up.

"Hm, where to start?" Offendy looked around, looking for something.

"Where is big brother anyway?" Trendy looked about with his older brother.

"I haven't seen him in a few days. Not since he dropped her here anyway." Splendy sat on a rock near a rose bush, dusting his suit off.

"A few days?! I've been out for a few days?!" I shouted without thinking of anything else.

"Why, of course, all Proxy's are out cold for a little while before coming back to reality." Offender smirked while leaning against the tree he had been perched in before.

"Proxy? Like Masky?" I remembered the hooded terror on the third level of Slender the Arrival.

"Masky's been dead for a while. Poor thing." Trendy shook his head.

"Hey, it was its own fault! No one told Masky to run out into the open and get caught by those mythical hunters!" Offendy pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Where did you get those?!"

"My last 'customer'." he chuckled as he lit the end and puffed out a bit of smoke.

"You know Slendy doesn't like you smoking!" Trendy grabbed the cigarettes and lighter with his own tendrils and disappeared.

"Killjoy." Offendy placed his hands in his pocket then looked at me.

"Well, I suppose we should answer her other questions brother." Splendy leaned back with his long legs crossed, the smile still on his pale face.

"I guess we should, since dear big brother didn't. You're Slendy's proxy, you belong to him. He brought you here for us to watch over while he goes off to do whatever. As for who we are, we're Slendy's brothers. You've probably already guessed our names, but if you haven't; I'm OffenderMan, Sexual OffenderMan, you may call me Smexy for short. That is SplenderMan, the youngest of the brothers, the one who will kill all fun that left was TrenderMan, obviously you know who SlenderMan is." Offendy seemed rather impatient, like he was waiting for something.

Trendy came back a few seconds later, "brothers, I can't find him!"

The two looked at him, then looked at each other and shrugged.

"He'll be fine Trendy, he's probably off in his woods hunting." Splendy jumped off the rock and twirled about.

"Is he always this happy?" I looked at Offender who simply nodded.

"All the fucking time. It's not too bothersome, until he wants you to play with him. Then he never leaves you alone." his toothy grin turned into a frown.

"He would have told us if he was going for another hunt. Something's wrong, very wrong." Trendy teleported away again, Splendy following him.

A white tendril wrapped around my midsection and I found myself being placed on Offenders back, "come on you, we gotta go find big brother." he smirked back at me.

"That's still kinda freaky from this angle." I muttered while wrapping my arms around his neck, expecting the curling limb to let go; it didn't.

"What?" he jumped up and ran through the trees from branch to branch.

"Your smile, from this angle it's rather sinister. Like you're planning something bad for me."

"Oh trust me babes, if all goes according to plan, I WILL have something bad planned for you." he snickered then teleported.

My stomach lurched and became upset, "ugh, never gonna get used to that."

He placed me down, "oh trust me, everyone gets used to me."

"Cheeky bastard." turning away from him, I looked around, we were somewhere secluded, far from the forest.

"Come on sweetheart, everyone loves Smexy! I'm to die for!" he let loose a chuckle that made my blood boil.

"Now I know why the others don't like being around you so much." I wanted to punch him so badly.

"Aww, don't be that way. Wanna let some of that anger loose? Come on. I won't even move! I promise! No roses required." he spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

Even knowing full well what the outcome would be, I threw a punch at his jaw and was met with the sickening crack of my knuckles breaking. It didn't hurt, but I couldn't move my hand now.

"Oops, forgot, even as a proxy, your bones still break. My bad sweetness. Lemme fix that for ya." he grabbed my arm and let his long tongue wrap around my forearm, bringing my hand into his mouth.

I shivered as it felt weird, his saliva was warm and tingled my skin. I felt the bones shift and crack back into place as they repaired themselves. He soon let go and I pulled my arm from his mouth and wiped the spit off. "Thanks."

"Anytime." he looked about, waiting for his brothers to show up. "They leave before us and we still get here long before them."

Trendy jumped down from a tree, Splendy not far behind. "Well excuse us for not being blatantly obvious!"

"Obvious? We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Brothers, please don't argue! Now is not the time! Our big brother is missing!"

"Splendy's right, look for brother now, argue later." Offender grabbed me again and we teleported to a new area, this time the other two did the same.

"I sense him, it's weak, but hes over there!" Trendy hopped over the wall of rocks and through the collection of bushes.

Offender put me on his back again, wrapping some tendrils around me to keep me safe from the branches hanging low. He soon bumped right into Trendy who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Offender stepped to the side and frowned, "of fucking course."

Splendy stared at the building before them; the words SCP "Secure. Contain. Protect." was emblazoned on the wall facing them. A truck entered the premises, there were no windows on the back. It went into a garage and the door closed.

"He's in there. We gotta find him." Offender growled slightly as his tentacles moved in an annoyed manner.

**That was chapter one, hope you enjoyed! If Smexy and Arc read this, please don't hurt me. Reviews are appreciated. Once again, I don't own Slender or the brothers. They were not my idea and this story was drawn in inspiration from an art comic I saw on deviantart. Oh and Arc, I kinda used the pic you drew of him healing your hand because it was the best example to show that Proxy's are still rather vulnerable. Just because immortality is given, doesn't mean that you're invulnerable; plus I couldn't think of any other way to enforce that detail.**


	2. A not so clever plan

**Still no change, idea inspired by Paradoxoid who drew a wonderful comic on deviantart and Smexy (Sexual OffenderMan aka Offender/Offendy) belongs to Arcanineryu (also DeviantArt). The other brothers belong to whoever created them. SCP belongs to itself (or whoever created it (CreepyPasta?). I belong to me.**

As the hours passed, the family sat up on the cliff with me; awaiting the moment to strike. Their brother, my sire; was in there. Offender was on edge, watching test subjects and trucks go into the building, but none came back out.

"Brother Offender, do you think we could truly help our brother? I mean, it's _THEM_! _THEY _have him." Trenderman paced back and forth, stopping only to gesture towards the building in question.

"We have no choice Trender, we can't let them kill him. He who we would be nothing without. If you have forgotten, it was Slender who raised and taught us how to stay safe from those inferior men!" Offender plucked the toothpick he had been chewing on from between his razor sharp teeth as he stood up.

"If that is so, then how is it that he was captured by them?" Splenderman stood next to his trendy brother, curious as to this problem.

Trenderman ignored his siblings question with the shake of his faceless head, "Lets be reasonable here! Yes, I know how much he has done for us, but do we truly stand a chance against _THEM_?!" the trendy Slender was in hysterics.

"We have no choice, whether you're coming or not, I am going in. What about you squirt?" his coat swayed and twirled about him as he turned to the polka dot suited Slender brother.

His pale face contorted into a frown, "I do want to help brother Slender, but maybe Trendy has a point Offender. I mean, they are armed with weapons that could kill us in the blink of a human eye. Should we trust the judgment of running in on reckless abandon?" Splender leaned against a nearby tree, pondering the outcome and wondering if he should come.

He clenched his pale hands into fists before turning to me, "what about you? You gonna chicken out too? What are you? _Scared?_" his teeth were bared, his temper had risen; this was not an easy task to pull off.

Normally Offender was not one to quickly become ill-tempered. Though it was obvious his cool demeanor was not present as his words hit home.

I looked at the ground then at the two other Slenders. Trendy was sitting on a rock, his head in his long fingered hands. Splender on the other hand was still deep in thought in his present position. Looking back at Offender, he had his back to me; facing the building he stood motionless. It was truly a sight to see. His tall silhouette figure stood against the sunset; his trench coat blowing in the evening breeze. "Fine, I'll go in myself."

**Offender's POV**

Without making a sound, I jumped off the edge of the cliff and slid down till I reached the side of the road. The headlights of a truck stretched endlessly up the road; as it passed by, I grabbed onto the back and climbed to the top. The truck went into the lot, passed the electric fence and stopped to be checked. When the guards signaled, the truck went into the garage.

I then waited for the truck to stop, and heard two car doors open and close, followed by footsteps exiting before one final door slammed closed. Taking in a breath of relief that I had not been caught, I slowly made my way towards the door. Sneaking was easy for me, unlike my brother in captivity, I choose quick and quiet movements. Upon reaching the door, I found it was unlocked for some reason; the idiot guards must have forgotten to close it fully. Smirking at my streak of luck, I snuck in quiet as a mouse; Hell, I don't even think the mice heard me. Passing through halls, avoiding the staff and test subjects; I scanned the area for any possible direction to head in next. This place was a fucking maze, my usual routine of banging the nearest person to get info was not going to work here. Too bad, some of them looked like a good lay was needed.

My luck seemed to be holding out though, I heard voices in the distance, staff members; military staff members.

"Ok, so what's the deal with the latest catch?" one guard looked to his comrade as I hung overhead to listen.

"Alright, you're on guard duty next, so you need to be on your guard at all times. Listen up because I'm not going to repeat this more than once. First off, don't look at him. He has this weird ability to kill people who look at him directly; keep your back to him. The only ones to look at him are level five staff with special eye wear. Second, no recording devices or machines of any type except for specified equipment are to be near him; he can short electronics out. It's unknown how, but he can. Third, maintain at least fifty feet from him, and keep the glass container closed at all times. His tentacles can reach far." the guard explained then waited for confirmation his team mate understood.

"Ok: so don't look at him, keep back to him, no machines near him, stay the Hell away from him and keep the lid closed. Let the scientists do the rest. Got it. So, he's Keter class?" the guard checked his gun over, opening the cartridge and inspecting the bullets in the loaded barrel.

"Oh yeah, fucker is top class Keter. Steals children and eats them, also kills any and all adults on sight. They say there's more of them, but I've only seen this asshole once before. Never any others." the guard chuckled as he nudged his friend forward. "Get going, you're on the clock."

"Alright, later man." with that I followed him down the hall towards the chambers.

Ignoring the groans, shrieks, and growls of the other SCP's in containment, I followed the guard; climbing on the rafters high above. They knew I was here, the creatures that were locked up. They begged me to let them go, to let them out. I was only interested in letting one contained prisoner go today. The rest could rot in Hell for all I cared. He stopped outside of a highly secured, probably foot thick door made of titanium or steel. This was going to be a problem, in order to follow him, I'd have to get down on the ground and be seen by the guards. For once, I was the one who was fucked. My teleportation wouldn't work inside the building, some special device they had set up saw to that.

I froze as an unknown pain shot through my spine. My arms went numb and I fell to the floor, curling up in the foetus position. "Gotcha mother fucker." the guard planted his boot on my head, a sign of dominance on his part no doubt.

He'd die a horrid and painful death later. I'd make sure of it.

"Well looky here, another Slender? I thought there was only one? Guess I was wrong. Throw him in with the other. They'll be room mates." the guard next to me aimed at my head, ready to pull the trigger at a moments notice.

I wondered how much good that would do both him and his friend, seeing as the other guards boot was still pressing down on the side of my head.

"Dontcha mean cell mates?" the guard pressed his boot down harder, the pain didn't phase me in the slightest.

"What do ya think he was doing in here?" the second guard nudged my leg with his boot.

"Probably trying to spring his buddy." the guard removed his boot, calling over for more of his buddies to drag me off.

"Man, these things are pretty stupid, thinking they could sneak in here without one of us noticing." one of the new guards put his gun away to grab me.

"You all just wait, when I get free, you're all fucked." I spit at them, though, that wouldn't do much more than heal any wounds they had.

"It talks? I thought they were like animals?" a female guard looked to her allies.

"You want animal sweet cheeks, wait till I can move again, I'll show you just how much of an animal I can be!" I couldn't help the grin that stretched across my pale face.

The first guard kicked me in the lower jaw, "shut up freak! Get him in a cell!"

"Aww, did I hit a tender spot? Is that your girl? She looks good enough to screw senseless!" black blood dripped down my chin as a purr erupted in my throat.

The two guards dragged me off to a cell next to one marked SCP-XXX. From that room, I felt the worst pain I had ever experienced. It couldn't rival getting my dick chopped off and burned before my eyeless face. It was worse then that. MUCH worse. I knew without a doubt, that pain, was Slender being tortured. His screams rang out in my head.

"_**BROTHER! HELP ME!"**_

"Don't worry brother, I'll get us out of here. I'll save you. I promise."

"You ain't goin' no where freak!" the guard unlocked the door with a level five key card and I was dragged over to a table.

A collection of human scientists stood there, wearing the protective eye wear the first guard spoke of. I didn't have the same effect as Slender, they could look at me all day for all I cared. Now I was kind of jealous of his abilities. Would have been helpful, at least towards these two morons.

"The sedative will be wearing off soon, undress him and strap him down on the table." the scientist was readying a machine, one that would keep me immobile.

"Enjoy the show everybody." sometimes, being a masochistic smartass was a bad thing.

The one guard unbuttoned my coat and pulled it off, "oh god he's already naked!" the guard turned away, repulsed.

"Makes it easier for me in my tasks." I let my tongue curl out menacingly to lick my lips.

"Shut up, or we'll shut you up." the second guard growled while untying my boots as the first cuffed my wrists down.

"Love to see you try. What are you gonna do? Show me your-" I suddenly found myself convulsing in pain.

A scream found its way out of my mouth as the blue electricity danced over my pale skin. It hurt almost as bad as feeling my brother being tortured.

"Now, you gonna shut up?" the helmet was a few inches from my face.

His buddy made quick work of chaining my ankles to the table as he tried to taunt me.

Pissing people off was one thing I loved, no matter how much pain I receive in return. Thus motivated my next action, licking his visor and covering it in black spit.

"UGH! Gross! Taze him again!" he wiped the liquid off his helmets glass surface while backing up.

A chuckle I had been enjoying was replaced with another scream of pain as more electricity surged through my body. This was no normal current of energy, this was something supernatural. Normal electrocution wouldn't even bother me; I say this having been struck by lightening a few times. Well, more than a few times; maybe thirty or forty. That's what happens when your choice of bed is the top of a skyscraper when in the city.

"How do you like that you little fucker?!" the guard taunted while jabbing me in the ribs with the tip of his gun.

"Hey man, we probably shouldn't be this close, remember what they said the other Slender could do!" his ally warned cautiously.

"I've read not all Slender's share traits. We've been looking at him for a good while and we're still alive aren't we?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"The only reason you're still alive is because I'm bound, not gagged though; unfortunately. Come on fellas, where's the whips and chains? I'm an impatient, immortal being you know." a rough cough sent black blood flying onto my chest.

My comment earned me another shock from the machine, convulsing my body; I twist and turned trying to escape the pain. This was pain I did not enjoy. Far from the fighting some of my targets would give me, stabbing me with a hidden blade, shooting me with a pistol they kept for emergencies; that was delicious pain. It didn't effect me negatively. This was not that kind of pain. This was my death approaching. I probably should have shut my mouth, that would have stopped the pain; for now. We all know how that ends though...

"Why won't it stop talking?!" the second guard grumbled as he headed out with the other.

"Aww, come on babes, just give me a chance! I can change! Ok, probably not. Why ya leaving the party? I'm just getting started over here!" my laugh turned into a fit of coughs as more blood flew from my mouth, most landing on my chest, some landing on my stomach.

"Could someone cover his lower half? Clean up the blood while you're at it."

A scientist grabbed a sheet, a bucket of water, and a cloth before coming over to me. He draped the sheet over my waist before dipping the cloth in the bucket and wiping the black substance off my midsection and chin.

"Guess the show's over, gonna give me a sponge bath?"

My smile only got me a cold stare before he turned and walked back over to the others.

"Can't blame me for trying right?" another chuckle followed by a small fit of coughing; everything fucking hurt.

"Alright beast, like your counterpart next door, we're gonna see what we can't derive off of you for future endeavors." the man behind the console started up the machine.

"Ooooohhh, are you gonna draw me like a french model? You'll need to remove the cloth first."

Looking up, a giant scanner hovered over me. A light shone in the center as it whirred to life. A green light passed over my body and on the screen to my left, a likeness of me appeared. The machine layered me in sections on the screen; revealing my full form and my skeleton.

"Astounding! It has no permanent skeletal structure! How does it stay in solid form?" they chat between each other as I laid there bored.

"Well, I wanted my customers to have me bound, but this was not what I had in mind." my growl of annoyance got me shocked once more.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE DAMN ELECTROCUTION?!"

"Then stop talking!" the man let go of the dial.

"You just wait till I get out of here! I'm gonna let my brother go and we'll-"

They turned the dial higher, causing more pain than ever before to shoot through my body. They cringed in fear as my screams began sounding more like demonic cries. I was losing it, this pain was driving me to bloodlust! Though, no matter how much I struggled, how much I tried to break free, the cuffs did not budge. What were these damned things made out of?! After what seemed like hours, was actually minutes of pain and agony, they turned the machine off and I fell limp on the metal table.

"You're not going anywhere." with that, they turned the lights off in the room they were in and left.

The lights in my cell were bright, if I had eyes, they'd be burning right now. Thank god I didn't, one perk of being a Slender. I felt my chest shudder as it rose and fell with my labored breaths; the pain still emanating throughout my body.

"The predator becomes the prey." a dry, pained laugh escaped me, Slender was in the same state as I.

"_**Brrrrooottthheerr."**_

"I know Slendy, I know. It hurts, and we're fucked. Just save your strength buddy. You're gonna need it. We both are."

**I don't know if I mentioned this, but I do know that Splendy is older than Offender, but I view Offender as the older brother. In my mind, I see Slender and Offender as the protective older brothers and Trendy and Splendy as the younger siblings. As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Tortured

**Warning! Some graphic content found later in this chapter!**

**Offender's POV**

I could never tell if days had gone by, or if the damned humans just kept coming in to poke me with sticks every few hours. Every time they came in they wanted something different: blood samples, skin samples, even some saliva. I'm not a damned monkey you can lock up in a cage to experiment on you assholes! It wasn't just one set of samples, they wanted multiple samples! Kinda depressing they don't want the sample I'd be oh so willing to give.

My sudden grin startled the doctor bold enough to take what they wanted, "what are you smiling about beast?" his words were cold, harsh as a winter blizzard.

"Aww, I'm hurt! Can't I smile at my favorite human? The only one I see everyday?" I eyed the syringe in his hand, the needle gleamed in the light.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hated needles? Only ones designed to take my blood for stupid reasons mind you.

He scoffed as he pressed the tip of the special metal into my hard, durable skin. He slipped a tube into the end and my blood quickly filled it to the line. He swapped the tube for empty ones multiple times before packing up his supplies and taking his leave.

They never wanted to spend more than a few seconds with me at a time. Hell, they even tried to avoid that. In all honesty, I was fine with that. These humans pissed me off more than anything has ever in my life.

I couldn't help but look over at the wall I knew separated me from Slendy. I had expected to see him suddenly bust through the wall every time, but nothing ever happened. He hasn't screamed in my head in a while, that was what scared me the most. He was still alive though, I could feel it. They weren't trying to kill us, they were trying to see how they could advance their technology to combat more mythical creatures.

That was all they ever did. They would capture one creature, study it, torture it, then extract whatever they could. Eventually, they would kill me when I could offer them no more as a guinea pig.

Hours passed by in silence, off in the corridor, I could hear a clock ticking. Counting the seconds and evaluating them into minutes; I had been laying here for six hundred minutes and forty seconds before the door to the observation room in front of me opened.

Two doctors walked in and turned on the microphone, "alright beast, we're going to see what else you have tucked up your sleeve."

"Tucked up my sleeve huh? Well if you wanna search my coat, you can, though you won't find much. Hey, if you find my hentai book, can I have that please?" I usually didn't go this long without hunting a target.

It wasn't like they were going to just let me go so I could satisfy my needs. It was an honest try though.

"That's not what we meant. We have been studying your counterpart next door and he has the ability to teleport, however, he is unconscious right now. We're going to test and see if you have the same ability." he typed something up and a machine lowered from an opening in the ceiling.

It had a blue crystal in the end, a shard of the Enchanters Crystal. So that's how these fuckers have been upgrading their shit. Smart.

The shard began to glow and zapped a bolt of energy into me then turned and released the energy on a table. The furniture disappeared in thin air as the machine turned and released more energy, allowing the metal structure to reappear in the opposite corner of the room.

I panted heavily as that took a lot of energy out of me.

"Hmm, it seems that it does work, but he needs to be alive to allow it to happen as it needs to tap into his energy and power to do so. I'm sure we can fix that." with that he turned and left as his associate put some latex gloves on.

I knew what this meant, they wanted more of my saliva. He dragged a small table behind him full of tools he would use.

"If I'm a good boy, will you not use the stupid reversed clamp thing?" I hated that thing, it stretches my mouth open because he's afraid I'll bite, heh.

"Are you going to shut up?" he put a mask over his mouth, learning from last time when I spit at him.

"Probably not."

"Then no." he grabbed the device I hated and placed it at my thin lips.

The ridged teeth of the clamp separated my teeth, allowing him to force it in. grabbing the ends, he yanked them in opposite directions, effectively opening my strong jaws. He then reached in, careful not to bump against my sharp teeth, and grabbed my tongue. I wrapped it around his forearm and refused to let go.

"You fucking monster! Let go!" he tried to yank away but I held fast.

"Uh uh uh!" my taunt only aggravated him further as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a remote.

"You're gonna get it now!" he pushed a red button on the remote and a military squad came in.

I wasn't scared by them, they were pretty fun to fuck around with. However, I did eye the collar the one was holding as he walked up to me. Grabbing my head, he pulled it forward and snapped the collar around my throat.

"Lets see you smile after you experience our latest advancement in control technology! You'll be the test dummy for this mechanism. What it does is it prohibits you from using your powers and abilities at all times. Not only that, but if you disobey us or do something rash like you are now, well, why don't we see what happens, shall we?" he pushed another button on the controller and everything went dark.

I was rather confused when suddenly I was in the forest with my clothes on. Well, my coat, boots, and fedora; clothes were overrated.

It was quiet save for the wind blowing the leaves and branches of the surrounding trees. An ash blew through the air and landed on my shoulder. Picking it up and smoldering it between my fingers, more flew passed me. Something was on fire; something big. I began to walk towards the direction they were coming from. A heat began to rise as it went from a few stray ashes to a rainfall of gray powder. In the distance, I saw flames lick and lash at tree limbs; dancing about in glee as they destroyed everything they touched.

"Offender!" it was Splenderman, he tried running towards me and I tried to get to him.

A tree toppled over and cut us off at every point.

"Splendy! Don't worry pip squeak! I'll get you out of there!" a loud crack was heard and trees tumbled over, piling on top of him.

"No!" I tried to rip the trees off, not caring that I was on fire.

"Brother!" looking over, Trenderman was trapped by a ring of flames.

Slender was trying to get to him, but the flames kept him at bay. The Proxy, she was trying to help put the flames out. Her pale skin was covered in burns, some of the flesh peeling as she tried to make a pathway for him to escape. Everything went up in flames, even I was being wrapped in the destructive heat. Fire didn't bother me though; I wish I could say the same thing about them. They all burned up in the flames. The Proxy's body was the only one that left remains. Her charred body laying in the pile of ashes she collapsed on.

My trench coat was slowly being burned away, the seams falling a part as it withered. I knelt beside her, remembering when I called her scared. Who was I to talk now? My family was gone, I was the one who was scared now. Scared and angry. Most of me was revealed as the soles of my boots began to melt and stick to the ground. Out of anger I stood and ripped the rest of the cloth off, tearing the boots from my feet and throwing them into the fiery grave that belonged to my family. One of my tendrils grabbed the hat from my head and crushed it, bending the wiring and tossing it in a random direction. Throwing my head back as my jaw split down my chin to my throat, I let loose a loud, piercing, demonic roar that echoed in the distance. I looked around with a feral look on my faceless head. My skin trying to repair itself as small strands stretched from one part to another on my mouth. My muscles began to expand slightly, nerve lines protruding through, bulging out of my skin, some blood even began to trickle where one burst from the pressure.

My temper had risen to my breaking point; vision clouded red as I stretched out a bit, gaining at least three feet in size. Nails sharpening on both my hands and feet as they dug into the charred dirt. Black spit dripped from my split jaws as I let my tongue slither out

I let the sharp tips of my nails dig into the carcasses of tree trunks and threw them. My white tentacles aiding me as I tried to escape the forest. Animals ran in fear not only from the fire, but from me.

I suddenly was thrown into another area. Still without my usual attire; the burn marks were gone.

There before me, was Slenderman. My brother. He who was tied down in a similar fashion to myself in the next room. He too was stripped of his clothes and tortured. I could see the scars across his skin from the needles they used. There was no doubt I could heal those scars given time and space. My own skin healed immediately, no scars could be seen when they used their tools of destruction on me.

They called us monsters?! At least we had a motive not straying from nature's coarse! They were just capturing myths of legend and experimenting on them for their own enjoyment! Treating us like animals so they could access our powers! Powers we were given naturally they wanted to tap into scientifically!

Suddenly, my vision blurred together and I was looking at the soldiers and doctor again. It was all a dream? A nightmare? It wasn't real?

"Well now, how was it?" his grin was cruel as he put away the saliva samples he must have taken while I endured that torture.

I clacked my teeth together, my jaw sore from the device he put away.

All he got from me was a growl of annoyance at his new form of torturous treatment.

"Glad to hear it." he left but the guards didn't move as they surrounded me.

"What do you asshats want?" my mood had dramatically dropped.

"Keep that attitude up and you'll get it even worse next time."

They stayed there for the remainder of their shift, only leaving when others came to take their place. Judging that their shifts went in periods of eight hours, at least a day and a half had passed when I finally fell asleep. Sleeping I tried to avoid, but like humans, could only evade for so long.

How much time I had passed, was beyond my knowledge. New guards were standing in the usual positions about the room, so more than maybe nine hours had passed. I had been awoken by the sound of a woman over the intercom.

"Would the scheduled Class-D personnel please report to SCP-173's containment unit? You have ten minutes to comply or die."

The speaker shut down as the guards conversed.

"Almost feel bad for anyone stationed near that sector. That thing freaks me out." one guard shivered as he thought about the SCP.

"Hmmm, what exactly is SCP-173?" I was hoping to gain some information about this thing if it made them fearful.

"One freak wants to learn about another, what a world." another guard chuckled.

"You wanna know so bad beast? 173 is a statue, a living sculpture a man made sometime ago. It has a disfigured face and can only move when you don't have it in eye sight."

"Oh boy, a living piece of rock! Whatever will you do?" my sneer got me whacked across the face with the butt of a guards gun.

"Keep it up and we'll activate the collar again." he threatened while holding up the remote.

If I had eyes, he'd see the hatred I had for them staring back at him. Though I didn't want to got through that nightmare again, so I shut my mouth.

"Monster finally knows where respect is earned! Under man's firm command!" he chuckled while putting the plastic device away.

"Aren't you guys going to get me food? It's only common courtesy, after all, I am your guest." my smile made them look worriedly from one to another.

"Food? You eat? You're immortal, you don't need to eat!"

"Awwww, but I'm a growing boy! I need my food. This body of mine isn't just there because I will it to, I need to eat and exercise to stay sexy!"

"Hmph! Sexy isn't the word I'd use. Monstrous is a better word." a guard by the door shifted on his feet.

"Attention all personnel, containment breach in effect! Multiple Keter and Euclid class SCP's have escaped! Some to be noted are: 173, 096, and 106. Please take precautionary protocols into effect to ensure the re-containment of these specimens."

The lights flickered before going out. At the same time, I felt the shackles around my wrists and ankles loosen. Pulling my arms free, I struggled to summon my tentacles as I sat up. A few slithered out from the surface of my skin, but they trembled as the collar attempted to lock my abilities up.

"Holy shit! He's free! Lock the door! Go into complete lock down!" they opened fire while one smashed the lock on the door to get into the observation room.

Using one of my tendrils, I grabbed up the guard who was closest to me. The pearl white limb clenched around him tightly, squeezing him till his bones cracked and his skin split. Blood oozed out from the crevices as he was still being squeezed. His midsection exploded, sending a few organs and a lot of blood everywhere. Some of the blood dripped from the slithering limb as it struck out for a new target. My strength was fading fast, I had to get rid of these guys quickly or they'd over power me. Strange to think humans could have me weakened, but they did. They have drained most of my energy with torture and pain. Things I usually loved, turned against me. They would fucking pay for degrading me as such!

The other tentacles lashed out, grabbing all but one guard. The extras were used to tear limbs from bodies, tossing them to other parts of the room. The once clean and metal sheen chamber, was now coated in blood, guts, and body parts. Kinda reminded me of that Freddy Kreuger movie when the kid got sucked into the bed then was skewered all over the bedroom. What a delectable sight it was. The last guard, the one who had the remote to my collar; he tried to get the door open.

"Hmm, lock down has such an interesting concept, doesn't it? Nothing can get in, or _**OUT**_."

My tongue slithered passed my teeth and out of my mouth. I was still hungry, and even though I'd rather a burger or maybe even some prime ribs, he'd do just nicely, for now.

"NO! NO! PLEASE NOOOOOO-"

He was silenced as I ripped his throat out with my teeth; blood squirting out onto my alabaster skin. It was warm and smelled delicious. Spending the next twenty minutes or so trying to get as much edible flesh from him as I could; I then scavenged his clothes for the remote. Finding it, I hit the green button and the collar shut down. I ripped it off and threw it at the wall, hearing it smash emitted a chuckle from my worn throat.

A small bit of energy returned to me, but not much. I had to save my brother, so it would do for now. The door had to be opened for me to exit, there had to be some over ride feature I could exploit. Going into the observation room, I examined the many buttons, switches, and screens laying before me. Lights flickered here and there, but no labels told me which one to push. Deciding to not take the precious time I had, I smashed it with my fist. Sparks jumped from the metal, heavily damaged panel. I was rewarded with the resounding _'hiss' _and clicking as the door in the main chamber slid open.

Not caring much for clothes, I walked out into the hall bare as the day a human was born. I simply ignored the blood that was drying on me as more tendrils emerged from my back, moving things out of my way. The staff had tried to block the hall from something. That something left a large spot in the material, as if it had decayed it away.

I couldn't let that distract me, my sibling was within my reach! Whatever it was, was little of importance to my entirity of coming in here.

Shoving the last bit of blockage out of my way, I reached the door and tried to pry it off with my tentacles. It held fast; the material was designed to keep everything from penetrating it. I would need one of those key cards to get him out. Checking the screen above the slot, the screen flashed the words 'Level Five tier only'. Great, I'd need a level five card to get to him.

I looked around for any possible soldiers or staff members. There were a few dead bodies laying about, but they had been swept clean of anything useful. Even the soldiers in my chamber had nothing on them. Growling in frustration, I made my way to the end of the hall and a tendril pushed the red button to open the door.

Standing there, was SCP-173. I assumed that's what it was as it was a tall beige stone figure with its arms out in front of it. Splotches of red, green, and black were on the oval that was its head.

"You're what everyone's afraid of? You don't look so tough." I simply walked passed it and heard a scraping sound like stone on metal.

Turning around, it was right in my face. I saw a piece of paper stuck to its side and pulled it off. It explained more about the SCP. I didn't feel the need to read the entire fucking thing so I skipped to the more important parts. It was created by an unknown artist, they found it wandering abandoned places, it has to be in direct line of sight to be considered safe. Those were things I already knew more or less. The next part read: when eye contact is not made, SCP-173 will move towards you and attempt to either strangle you or crush your wind pipe.

"Sorry pal, but you can strangle me all you want, won't do you anymore good than to get you a purr."

Turning away, I felt stone on my neck as it tried to crush my throat.

"Would you give it a rest? I'm in no mood! Aren't you supposed to be escaping or something?!"

I no longer felt the stone, but it was still there, watching me. I stepped away and was surprised it didn't follow. It finally got the message that it couldn't kill me.

The long hall before me was dark, but not impossible for me to see clearly. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere; some had that decayed shit on them. What was leaving that everywhere anyway?

At the end of the hall, the door was open and it lead to an office. I saw a key card and picked it up with my long fingered hand. It was a level two card. This aggravated me; I would have to use this card to search this horrid place just to find what I was looking for.

As I stared at the card, I heard rushed footsteps come to an abrupt halt along with heavy breathing. Looking to my left, I saw a human in an orange jumpsuit standing in the opposite door. He stared at me in fear, his eyes darting from my face to the card. He needed it too. Perhaps we could work together, he probably knew his way around better than me anyway. He ran his hands through his corn row hair. He was an average height, black male possibly in his twenties.

"Fuck, how am I supposed to get to the machine now? One of the SCP's has the only level two card in this sector! Worst of all, it's bare ass naked and covered in blood."

I smirked; he thought I couldn't understand him. That was my assumption. How could so many humans know about me, yet have such little knowledge about me? Well I suppose wiping their memory wasn't the best excuse.

"This is the only level two key card hm? Well I need a level five key card to get where I need to go. Perhaps we could work together?"

He jumped back, "you can talk?!"

"Of course I can talk. I'm not an animal, unless you want me to be? Standing offer." the purring emitting from my chest made him flinch.

"Of course I would have to run into a gay SCP."

"Not gay, bi. I swing both ways. Hell, I swing every which way I want!"

"Yeah, great; could you put some pants on at least? I mean, bare chested I can stand, but your junk is making me uncomfortable hanging out in the open!"

"Pants are over rated, I hate them. However, if you can find my attire, I will put it on. Maybe."

"What is it you usually wear?"

"Boots, trench coat, and a fedora."

"Alright, I'll definitely keep an eye out, trust me. So what were you saying about teaming up?"

I smirked as he refused to look at me as I made my way over to him. He shifted uncomfortably as I leaned over his shorter frame. Humans are so short compared to me, their usual four to six feet paled in comparison to my nine foot tall form. Though I could get shorter to match their height, just means I'll be a little more muscular than I would like.

"Well, I have to rescue my brother. To do that, I'll need a level five key card. You help me get the key card I need, we'll get my brother, then we'll get the fuck out of here. That 'dig' with you 'dawg'?"

I waved the card in front of his face, my tentacles had receded some time before he arrived. This was possibly due to my low energy level.

"Yeah, sure. Lets go." he went back out the door he came in through.

It was a long period of silence. The halls were empty and except for encountering 173, we found nothing else. I protected this human from the statue because he was my only hope from wandering aimlessly in the halls passing by items of importance. He grabbed some batteries from a shelf and some device next to it.

"A map with batteries. If we can link it up to the system, then it'll tell us if there's an SCP nearby."

A map? Well that's dandy as a fucking peach cobbler pie, but the SCP's weren't a problem for me. I wish I hadn't thought about pie, I was hungry again. Well, fuck. It'd have to wait, I couldn't eat the tag along.

A sound emerged from behind us, it sounded like something was turning into liquid. More or less it sounded like flesh tearing and searing by acid. Turning around, we saw something that looked like an old man crawling out of the floor. That decaying shit swallowed part of the ground as it rose up.

"So that's what's been destroying everything."

"What?" the human was confused as it stared at us.

"I saw that shit it's leaving on the ground almost everywhere I have been to so far."

It slowly walked towards us, "what is it?"

"That's SCP-106, the Old Man. They found him in a subway station walking through walls by decaying them." he was reading from a page he had found before meeting me.

"So, it decays everything it touches by advancing time so fast it just seems like it's melting? Interesting."

"If it touches us, it'll either decay us or pull us into its pocket dimension!"

I watched as it reached a hand out, a smile on its face that seemed to be permanent. It touched my chest and was surprised when nothing happened.

"Nice try there bud, but I can't be decayed. My skin doesn't age. I'm a bit out of your league, seeing as I'm out of times rule." it backed away and sunk back into the floor.

"You're like the anti-SCP. None of them can touch you!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, come on, lets get a move on. I still need to get my brother free and you want to get out right? Right. So lets go already!"

My patience had long since been withered back with the first encounter of 173. Before even that possibly. I just wanted to get my brother out and get back home. Seeing as I couldn't even rely on my family to help us, I would have to figure out my own way to get back to the forest from these confined walls.

I heard footsteps in the distance and pulled the human with me into a closet.

"Whoa! What's going on?" he tried to get away but the closet was small.

"In about five minutes, a military group will be passing through."

"Oh."

It was silent for a minute before he spoke again, "name's Mike by the way."

I looked down at him, I couldn't give a rats ass what his name is, but I suppose it would be helpful if we knew each others names. Just in case we needed to call out dodging bullets or SCP's.

Letting out a sigh I spoke, reluctantly, "Sexual OffenderMan. Most call me Smexy."

"Yeah, not happening. Is there something else I could call you?"

"Offender."

"That's much better."

"Why are you even in here anyway?"

"Long story."

"Well, I'll need something other than the ominous silence, so explain when we get out of here."

Soon we heard a collection of footsteps followed by passing shadows cast off by the emergency lights scouring along the bottom of the walls.

"Alright, we can move now."

"Oh thank god!" he pushed the door open without hesitation and jumped out.

"Ah come on Mike, being that close to me isn't that bad."

"You're naked! So yeah, it's that bad!"

"Picky."

"You still wanna hear my story?"

"Not really but it'll probably keep me from going insane, so go nuts."

"Alright. So I kinda got mixed up in some shit that wasn't my fault. Walking home one night, I heard a woman screaming. Usually I try to avoid things that scream danger, but I decided to check it out. When I got there, I couldn't believe what I saw! This, this thing! It had to have been your size in height, and well, I couldn't see much else because of the darkness. That's not important, what is important is what it was doing and how it was doing it! It was raping a woman, but...it had these, tentacles! They were sprouting out from its back! So many tentacles! I couldn't see what it was wearing but it soon disappeared. Mainly because the police showed up, tracing a phone call coming from the woman's cell. She must have called the cops when it was chasing her."

I stared straight ahead, "what happened then?"

"The five O thought I was the one who raped her! She was babbling about shit no one could understand! I got blamed for it! They threw me in the back of their car and off to jail I went. Soon, these assholes from SCP came and took me as one of their special class personnel testing subjects!"

I never faltered in my step as we continued on. Coming to a door that was larger than normal ones, I slid the card in the slot and it opened. Inside was a machine with two small rooms attached to it.

"This is it man! This is what's gonna get us the fuck out of here!" Mike smiled as he went over to the machine and looked at the basic controls.

Spying a piece of parchment on the shelves, I picked it up and read it.

"SCP-914, the Clockwork machine. Based on tests, 914 has the ability to either enhance objects or destroy them based on settings. Boring. At this time no biological matter is permitted to enter 914."

"I have to ask, how the Hell do you see when you have no eyes?"

"I see, but differently."

"What? Like heat vision? X-ray vision?"

"No and no. X-ray vision would require normal vision smart one. I see differently. It's hard to explain to mortals like yourself. Just ignore it and move on, we don't have time for twenty questions."

I waited for him to figure out how the thing works, when suddenly he turned to me.

"Give me the card."

"What?"

"We need to put the card in the Input so that we can upgrade it."

"You've lost me. What now?"

"This machine works like an upgrade tool. You place something in the Input and turn the dial accordingly then something better or worse comes out of the Output."

"What if something bad comes out?"

"It's the only way Offender."

"Fine."

I dropped the card in the Input box and he turned the dial from 0:0 to FINE.

"Baby steps." he muttered as he turned the key.

The machine breathed and hissed as it awoke to comply to our request. Gears turned and grind as the door closed and soon the Output door opened to reveal a Level three key card.

"Ok, so we're one step closer." he grabbed the plastic object and placed it back in the Input chamber.

"What if we put it on Very Fine? Wouldn't that speed up the process?" I was becoming beyond impatient.

"We don't know that and I don't wanna find out the hard way. What if it destroys the card?"

"Fine, just hurry it up." my deep growl hurried his movements.

"Grumpy aren't you?"

"I'm sure you would be too if your brother got captured and the rest of the family you should be able to rely on for help chickened out!"

"Oh man, that's gotta suck, but I know the pain. I really do."

"How?" I let out an annoyed snarl that he didn't even flinch to.

"My brother, when we were kids, got abducted. We lived near the outskirts of town, away from the city. Some kids who lived a bit away teased him and threw his ball into the woods. I tried to follow him, but, this, this-I don't even know what to call it! It looked like a tree! It grabbed my brother up and took off with him! I ran back to my parents to get help, but they never believed me. They thought I lead him into the woods to get him lost!" his hands shook and I stared at him as the machine once again upgraded the card.

"Just, forget it ok Offender? It's not your fault. None of my problems are your fault. Lets just get your bro and get the Hell out of here, alright?" he once again repeated the process.

Watching him silently, he handed the Level five key card to me.

**I can't remember where I saw the Enchantment Stone, but it was somewhere...*tries and fails to find the origin to give credit where it is due and I smack my head against the key board* well fuck me. Aw well, if there is a creator, they get the credit; if not, I'll take small credit here only. Also, apologies for all the updates on this chapter. I could never be fully satisfied about how it was. I even added a part to one of the scenes.**


	4. A daring attempt

I studied the once level two, now level five key card. Caring little for how that machine managed to manipulate the boundaries of time and space. I just wanted to get to my destination and get out of here. The human, Mike, lead the way. He moved slow, no doubt because he was having a hard time seeing in the darkness. Being a Slender, there was no amount of light or lack of that my sight couldn't adjust to.

As we were heading back the way we came, a buzzing sound was heard followed by an alarm. An electric fence sparked with life as a door slammed closed beyond it.

"Fuck, power's fully out. Back up generators are activating the Tesla gates to keep SCP's that can't walk through walls from escaping. Since the power has is down, all main gates and emergency doors are closing." he leaned against the wall as I studied the gate.

Every time I grew close to the gate, electricity would skit across from one end to another.

"Can't you walk through it?"

"Me? I'm a prisoner! A test subject! Nothing, not even the guards can get through those without being shocked!"

"So now what the fuck do we do?"

"We'll have to find the control room and reactivate the power."

"I hope you know where that is, because if not, I'll kill you." a growl emerged from deep within my chest as I turned to him.

"Whoa, easy there big guy, I know where to go. No need to get vicious."

"Then lets go."

Turning back around and heading the other way, the only door that would open, lead to Gate A and an elevator shaft.

"Well, I'm guessing that since the power is out, taking the front door would be a no go?"

"Yeah, besides, don't we still need to get your brother?"

"Yeah, but I was hoping we could go out that gate and find another way around."

"You afraid of going down into the maintenance tunnels?"

"Afraid? No. I just don't like secluded areas away from groups of people."

He let out a small chuckle, "why, you a big partier or something?"

"You could say that." he missed the evil grin that stretched my pale skin as he pushed the button.

A ding sound was heard and the doors slid open. Stepping in the empty chamber, the doors slid closed once more and I felt it drop as we descend into Hell.

When the doors opened, I peaked out to make sure all was clear. Nothing up left and nothing down right. He took it as an all clear when I stepped out into the open.

"Alright, which way, Mike." the way his name rolled off my tongue made him flinch.

"Uh, if I remember right leads us to a dead end elevator, they didn't install the call button yet. Left will take us to gate B and a working elevator, but..."

"But what?"

"We'll have to pass an SCP. I don't know what number he is designated, I've only heard rumors about him."

"Another SCP?"

"Yeah, this one inhabits your body so he can escape. Never works though, they shoot you on sight because you act like a dummy."

"All you humans act like dummies."

"Not what I meant asshole. I meant you act like a puppet. A puppet he controls."

"Still not seeing the difference."

"Fuck you."

"When and where? Right now would be great."

He shuddered before walking off towards the left. Making a few turns up the empty, metal hall, he stopped when he reached an open containment door.

"I'm going to guess we found the boogey man?"

"Yeah, we found him alright."

A shadow loomed in the dim light from the floor. Since he was scared shitless, I walked up to the door and looked in. A cloaked figure stood there wearing a mask with a long beak and eyes that reminded me of Splenderman. Though his were empty holes of despair, not filled with happiness like my brothers.

"What the fuck are you?"

"A question from thee, fills me not with glee. For you I see, are not an SCP. A legend ye be, created from one made by the legend through history."

"Great, we found a riddler. Another moron who speaks gibberish."

"It is but the truth I speak, not gibberish my friend."

"Oh, so you can talk somewhat normally."

"That is to be determined."

"Yeah, great, whatever. Instead of stalling us with your soliloquy, how about pointing us in the right direction of the control room?"

"Many feats await you, trouble around every corner. Though there is only one path to take. For this act of selflessness, I require a small fee."

"What do you want?"

"The human."

"Sorry pal, but I need him to get out of this shit hole you've all been corralled into."

"You will surrender him!"

"You will take a step back before I remove that mask and shove it up your ancient ass!"

It took the advice when I bared my teeth. Taking a step away from him, I walked back out the door and smashed the control panel, causing the metal barrier to slide permanently into place.

"Let me out you traitorous being!"

Ignoring his insults and slamming against the door, I grabbed Mike by the arm and dragged him off.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing, I just stopped to ask for directions. Keep moving before he manages to actually get free."

He simply nodded and jogged to keep ahead of me. Being taller than him meant I had longer legs, so if he didn't jog or power walk, he'd be left behind.

We found the elevator and stepped in. Pushing the button, the doors closed like the other and it lurched as we went upward.

When the doors open, we were standing next to gate B and the door to our right was open.

"Ok, so if we head through that door and continue making a straight path, it should lead us to the control room. Once we have everything powered back up, all the doors will re-open and the Tesla gates will shut down." he walked across the metal platform as he took out the map device.

Looking over the edge, I saw the beige, bald head of SCP-173 amongst the shelves. He stayed where he was though, not bothering us in the slightest. That was fine by me on so many levels. He was really annoying. Now I understood the pain Slendy's victims went through; being stalked, hunted, never being able to turn around. It frustrated me, so I could only imagine how they felt. They who were mortal; they who could be killed.

I felt something bump my chest and looking down, I saw it was Mike. He had stopped right before the door.

"Now what?"

"Something feels wrong about this door."

I sighed, this was going to drive me to drink. He was afraid of every little fucking thing we passed.

"What is it?"

He stood there silently. Making the first move, I opened the door and was met with a gargling cry. A voice too. There were guards up ahead. Slowly, I managed to get Mike to walk in and we looked through the window placed before us.

A thin creature, thinner than my brother, sat in the middle of the floor. Every so often the gargling cry would be heard. Sometimes it was loud, other times it was pitiful.

"How did it get loose?!" in front of us, in the room, were two guards.

"I don't know, but don't look it in the eyes!"

The creature suddenly covered its face with its hands and a scream that escalated in volume emerged while it stood from its seated position.

"OH GOD NO!"

They pelted it with bullet fire, the offending attack merely aggravated it further as it charged them. Grabbing the arm of one and tearing it from its socket. Mike jumped as the limb was thrown at the window, blood obscuring his vision. The screams continued for a few more seconds and then both its and their screams halted simultaneously.

"I ain't goin' in there man." was all he said when the door clicked and slid open.

"Well, we have no choice if you wanna get out of here."

"You go in!" he stepped back away from the door.

"What are you so scared of?" his evident fear brought a smirk to my lips.

"SCP-096!"

"So?"

"So?! Easy for you to be calm! You're probably stronger than it and can't be torn a part!"

"...so?"

"I really fucking hate you right now."

"Aww, I love you too Mike. Now get in there." I gestured towards the door and he slowly walked in.

He kept his gaze away from the being walking in the middle of the room. It mostly kept to itself, not really bothering us as we moved to the back up generators just a few feet away. He flipped both switches, but nothing happened.

"Fuck."

"What now?" he flinched when I let out a groan of annoyance.

"We have to find the central power generator. It shouldn't be too far away as these are main level generators."

"You mean the switch in that room?"

He looked to see where I was pointing and groaned as it was the door the creature kept walking into.

"Of course. It had to be the room where the monster keeps entering."

"Fine, I'll go in."

I had had about enough whining and whimpering from him. Deciding to speed things up, I went into the room, walking passed the SCP and saw a switch in the panel. Flipping it, I heard the electrical whirring as the generators came online. He flipped the switches again and the door on the opposite side of the room opened.

"Ok, so now we just gotta get passed him and it'll be smooth sailing. I hope."

I watched as Mike snuck around the being and slid out the door. When I looked at the SCP, it just stared back as if it didn't know whether to attack or leave me alone. I examined its features; dark shadowed eyes without emotion stared at me, its mouth was stretched out as if in a permanent scream. Like me, it was naked, its ribs and various other skeletal structures were slightly visible. Shrugging off the fact it stared at me as I walked around it, I froze when I heard it start to scream.

I had lost sight of Mike as well. My luck had been used up I suppose. Jogging down the hall, I eventually found him waiting outside of a room that required a level two key card.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you." he smiled slightly though I had no idea what had lifted his mood so suddenly.

"Funny, that's what most of my targets say." a smirk crossed my features as I leaned over him, pinning him to a corner.

"Uh, I just meant that I was waiting for you to show up and open the door! You have the key after all." his nervous chuckle only made my smile broaden.

"I see." without moving from my position of close proximity to him, I slid the card in the slot and the door opened.

He slunk under my arm which I had placed between him and the entrance and into the door out of my sight for a moment.

Looking back to the door I had come from, I wondered if that SCP would come after me.

"Hey Offender! I found something!"

I turned and walked up the stairs, closing the door behind me with the card. He stood there over a box which he kicked over to me. In the box was the familiar black leather of my outfit. While he did whatever was needed in the room a bit away, I pulled my attire on. Sliding the boots onto my feet and up my legs before tying the laces tight to ensure they would not come loose. After that I pulled the long trench coat out and slid my arms through the sleeves, pulling it tight, I then tied it closed as if it were a robe. Reaching once more into the box, I pulled out my fedora and placed it on my head.

The lights flickered on, signaling he had fixed the power while I was busy.

"Hey! I fixed it!" he called out while walking back in.

"Oh really? I woulda never guessed."

"Hey look, you're not naked!"

"Aww, do you miss me being stark naked for your enjoyment?" I chuckled as he made a face.

"No, not really. I much like it better when you're covered up." he stepped back and headed towards the door.

"Aww, party pooper. You're no fun Mike."

"Something seems awfully familiar about that coat though." he muttered while standing at the head of the stairs before staring down the descending hall.

"What now?" I was fixing the cuff of my sleeve when I noticed his halted movement.

In the distance, a scream was heard. A familiar scream. Suddenly the sound of the door being ripped off its hinges was heard and the scream grew louder. He fell backwards before getting to his feet and running to me to use me as a shield.

SCP-096 came barreling up the stairs and headed in my direction. While I was undoubtedly sure that it couldn't even dream of hurting me, I knew Mike would not be so lucky. I still needed the human to get out of here.

My tendrils emerged from my back, causing Mike to stumble and fall onto his ass. They shot forward, grabbing the figure and lifting it off the ground. It thrashed in anger as I prohibited its movements.

"That's it, just keep struggling and screaming; that'll do you a world of good." my chuckle only aggravated it more as it hissed and yelled at me.

"Feisty aren't you? You're no fun though. So, it's been great, but..."

My tentacles tightened around its limbs before yanking and tearing at it. As one broke its arm free from its socket, blood squirted out. The same desired effect happened as the others were pried from their usual spots on its body. Its screams of terror turned to screams of pain and anguish as I went wild with power and hunger. My pearl white, razor sharp teeth gleamed in the light as I watched it become nothing more than a few piles of flesh in puddles of blood on the floor.

"That was fun, for a few seconds, ey Mike?" I turned to him and found him sitting there, watching my every movement with fear.

"Wh-what w-w-was that all a-about?!" he stammered, trying to summon the courage to talk.

"What that? I was just getting rid of a problem for you."

"Now I know why that coat seems so familiar! It was you! You were the one who raped that woman!"

"Guilty as charged. I always love a good damsel in the light of the moon." I purred remembering the night in question perfectly.

"It's your fault I got sent to jail! It's your fault I'm here right now helping your sorry ass!" he got to his feet, anger renewed his courage.

"Now now, it's not my fault in the least. I never called you to come to me, you found me on your own. If it wasn't you, then someone else would fill your shoes. You see, it's not often a Slender gets spotted while on a hunt. Usually humans don't come looking for us, purely because they'd have a Hell of a time finding us by force. A Slender often searches for you, not the other way around. You merely walked in on my hunt and was at the wrong place, at the wrong time. You humans have a habit about doing that you know."

He stared at me in anger for a few seconds before kicking a filing cabinet and screaming in frustration. He sat down next to the cabinet and I just watched him. It was only about ten minutes before I turned and headed to the newly opened door. Leaning against it, I decided to wait on him to make a choice.

Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter I had hidden from Trender, I lit one up and smoked it to pass the time.

I was finishing up my third cigaret when I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. His body motion was lazy as he stumbled slightly down the stairs. Dumping the ashes on the floor, I looked out into the hallway as he stood next to me.

"I suppose you're right. It was pretty stupid of me to go against the one rule I usually placed upon myself. I don't blame you for what is going on, or my current position that I am in. I'll help you find your brother and we'll get out of here, alright?" he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

Though I knew the history of handshakes, it still aggravated me to no end. They were meant to seal deals, keep promises; but they were never as sound as my roses. A handshake could be broken, a promise never kept. My roses had a full impact; you take one, you're mine for as long as I want you. Despite this, I tossed the bud of the cigaret and shook the hand.

"Lead the way."

"I need to know where he is being kept."

"I don't know, I do know that his cell was marked SCP-XXX."

"Sector nine."

"Fine, sector nine here we come."

Walking out into the next room, it was another metal walk way, but this one was made to lead to two other ways, not counting the way we were coming from. A squeak sound was heard and we looked in the direction it came from to see a yellow duck sitting just out of reach for even me.

"What the fuck?"

"Another SCP, don't worry, he's Euclid."

"You what?"

"Euclid; meaning he's safe. He'll just randomly teleport when we look away from him."

"So there are ones that don't want to kill you, how comforting." he rolled his eyes at my sarcasm.

"Yeah, come on, it can't be too much farther."

We met no other resistance until we came to what we thought was an inactive Tesla gate. Though as he head to it, I heard the electricity flowing through it and pulled him back for him to just have been missed by the current that created a wall before us.

"What the?! But we turned the power back on!"

"This is Charlie squad of the Nine Tailed Fox, we have found the prisoner and escaped SCP designated Slender-02." the guards came up behind us and blocked our only way out.

"Shit." Mike sighed while raising his hands.

"Now what do we do?" I stood there with my arms crossed even as they warned me to raise them or be shot.

"Now? I don't know. It's the Nine Tailed Fox man, nothing escapes them."

"Well that's just perfect."

"If it's worth anything Offender, it's been an awesome ride."

"Eh, I've given better rides." I smirked cheekily.

"You're such a pervert, you know that right?"

"Actually, the correct term would be that I'm a horny fuck beast of legend. As in, a Legendary fucker." my chuckle was met with the sounds of clicks as more guards came to the spot and aimed at us.

"Attention prisoner Class D-9341 and SCP, put your hands in the air where we can see them and do not move until ordered!" the leader of Charlie squad motioned for his team to move in after us.

I was tazed and brought to my knees by one guard as he grabbed a pair of cuffs from his belt. He snapped one of the glowing rings around my wrist as a bang sound was heard from above. One of the other guards was subduing Mike when he was hit in the head by a vent guard. He stared at the unconscious military official then looked up.

In the blink of an eye, a pale blur fell from the opening onto the guard trying to shackle me.

"GET IT OFF!" he shouted while stumbling around.

"It's a Proxy! Get her!" the leader shouted and they opened fire.

Their bullets hit the guard, the Proxy was safe as she jumped off and landed next to me, a smile on her face.

"You never let me answer the question you asked. No, I'm not scared. Not in the least. In fact, I'm pumped and ready to go!" she ran through the stunned group of guards.

As they turned to her to open fire, a collection of tentacles pulled them up into the vent. Screams of fear and surprise were heard followed by vicious tearing and a wet slap. Blood trickled out of the hole and a pale figure jumped out wearing a polka dotted suit.

The figure removed his hat and took a bow, "SplenderMan at your service."

"Squirt? If you're here then-"

"Ugh, it's going to take ages to get the blood out of my clothes!" another pale figure fell from the vent, spots of blood scattered on the tan vest, white dress shirt, and Khaki pants.

"Good to see you too TrenderMan." I chuckled as he dusted himself off.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive brother." he looked like he wanted to hug me, but opted for not.

"Yeah, alive. Let me tell you." I fixed my fedora, tilting to the side as I snapped the cuff around my wrist and threw it.

"I take it these are your family?" Mike was stunned to say the least as he stared at SplenderMan.

"Oh yeah, a bundle of nuts to say in the least."

"Where is our brother?" Trender looked to me in hopes that I knew.

"Sector nine. That's where we were heading before we got ambushed."

"Where's the Proxy?" I looked around, having lost her in the madness.

"Right here." she was leaning against the broken door on the opposite side of the Tesla gate.

"How the fuck did you-" she interrupted my question by holding up a wrist guard that had a pad on it.

"These guards, the Nine Tailed Fox, they have these built in devices that allow them to control the defense grid to this place. By wearing them, they can walk through any defense platform without consequence."

Mike walked through the Tesla gate after snagging one from Trender who grabbed a few from the remains of their targets.


	5. The Great Escape

******I do apologize for the delay on update for this. I had a tough time writing this as my brother would not stop talking to me. Thus hindering my creative thought process. So if anything is incorrect in this, you can blame my brother.**

"Hey Offender?" Mike had spent the better part of the walk just pondering on whatever.

"What?" I had made sure I had hidden my smokes as best I could while Trender wasn't looking.

"So, you're not the only Slender being out there? Seeing as your family is a bunch of Slenders."

"Yup, one big, happy family of psychotic Slender beings, oh, and one Proxy who belongs to my brother." my chuckle earned me a heated glare from her.

"So who is your brother? The one we're going to free?" his curiosity was getting the best of him.

"SlenderMan."

"Ok, so you're Sexual OffenderMan, he's TrenderMan, that one's SplenderMan, you're a Proxy named Maria, and we're rescuing SlenderMan? Alright." he nodded having a full understanding now.

I looked up as we walked towards a door which had been locked. The plate above it read: "Sector 9". "Well, looks like we're here. Now we just gotta find my old cell, then next to it should be brother Slender." I scoured the halls we passed and soon found the familiar hall I had emerged into hours ago.

"Here we are, now Slendy's should be right next to it." looking around the big pile of the blockade, I saw it.

The door to his room was still in place, covered in blood and had a few dents from the outside. Sliding the level five key card into the slot, the screen did a quick stat check before blinking red.

"We are sorry about the inconvenience, but the site is having multiple Keter and Euclid class breakouts. Please await further instructions from a local operative to open this door as we are now in full lock down."

I growled at the female voice who refused us entrance. Though I stepped back when the Proxy stepped forward and placed the wrist brace against the scanner. The red light reached out to examine it then turned green.

"Welcome Colonel Richards, this Keter class SCP must be moved to a safer location."

The shock that would have been evident on my featureless face, never faltered as the door slid open. Inside the room, there was more of that decayed substance from SCP-106 everywhere. Blood also covered the walls, floor, and ceiling. Alone in the middle of the dead bodies and internal substances, was SlenderMan. Strapped to the metal table inside a three foot thick glass container, he lay limp.

His clothes were on an examination table. These humans were much too curious for their own good. As the rest of us stepped forward, Mike stepped back.

I went to the computer panel in front of the glass chamber and smashed the controls. Immediately, the door to the chamber hissed as it slid open. His cuffs clicked open, though he did not move. Moving slowly, I made my way over to him, the others not too far behind me. I gripped his shoulders and tried to shake him awake. No doubt he put himself into slumber to escape the pain. The only reason I did not do as such was because when a Slender goes into forced slumber, only another Slender can awake you. I had not thought Trender and the other two would actually come for me.

I prod at the outer edge of his conscious, trying to get his attention. When I felt an opening in the thick layer, I entered. Looking around the black void that was his inner chamber, I saw him standing in the middle. He turned and looked at me, as if he didn't recognize me. His tendrils slipped out from his back and grabbed me. I did nothing to fight back, he would have to realize on his own that I was not a threat.

He pulled me close to inspect what they had in their grasp. Recognizing me finally, he put me down and collapsed; his energy fully depleted.

"Come on Slender, wake up. You have to wake up. We're going to get you out of here." I knelt down and helped him to his feet.

"You kept your promise, you came back for me. Wait, or is this another one of the humans torturous tricks? I saw you before in your full form standing next to my table a while back. They were tricking me! Why must they torture me so?!" he backed away from me slightly.

"That was not a trick Slender. I was the one being tortured then for my crude behavior. They put this collar on me, it showed me such terrible things. Our family dying before my eyes! Then it showed me you. I believe our minds were trying to link then."

"So, it wasn't a trick? You are truly here in my conscious?" he reached out for my hand, clasping it with his own to get up.

"Yeah, it's me alright. In the pale flesh. Now come on, we need to get out of here before it's too late." with that I faded from his mind, when I was standing over him once more, he moved.

"Brother!" Splender clasped his hands together happily as Slender sat up on the table, gripping his head.

"You alright brother?" Trender stood there, hopeful.

"I am fine, more or less." he slowly stood and looked around.

"Here sire." the Proxy handed him his clothes which she had carefully removed from the table.

"Thank you child." I looked at Mike as he dressed.

The human looked outright terrified, though Slender had that kind of impression on most. Except those fangirls of his, they were more interested with his 'finer' qualities.

"What's the matter Mike? You look like you've seen a ghost." my chuckles earned me no smile from him.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE MONSTER THAT TOOK MY BROTHER!" he clenched his hands, ready to fight a losing battle.

My brother simply looked at him as he fixed his blood red tie. He stood tall at about nine feet, his clothes, though were strewn out on the table; held not a single crease or ruffle. His face, was as expressionless as usual.

"If you're brother was in between five and twelve, than yes, that was I who took him." he fixed the edges of his jacket and shirt.

"I'll fucking kill you!" before anyone could even move, Mike was slammed against the wall by the door by a black tendril.

"That would not be the best idea. For while I am not at more than twenty percent strength, it's more than I need to kill you." more of the thick, twisting appendages emerged from behind him.

"Easy brother, we may still need him to get out of here." I tried to bargain with him.

"Actually, we didn't really need him other than to lead us here, but I'm sure we could have figured that part out. There weren't too many other ways to go." Trender brought up.

"Huh, good point. I guess you can kill him then Slender." I shrugged as he began tearing him a part.

More blood and flesh covered the already soiled room. With the task done, he stepped over the mess and out of the room; the rest of us followed.

I looked at the Proxy, she seemed undisturbed by what she just watched.

"You seem awfully at ease for just watching a human be torn to shreds."

"I guess it's because I've seen so many horror movies where people blow up, get ripped a part, eaten, or anything of the sort. I guess even in real life, it just doesn't bother me." she looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, I guess that makes shit easier then. Won't have to worry about you screaming in terror whenever we kill someone."

The entrance wasn't that hard to find. Getting across it was the hard part. On the opposite side of the bridge leading to the exit, was the Nine Tailed Fox with some super mega cannon attached to a chopper.

"So, how the fuck are we getting passed that?" Maria asked while looking at me.

I simply shrugged as SCP-106 rose in the far corner from the floor.

"Hey look, the old man." we all watched as he slowly made his way out to the bridge.

"Attention escaped SCP! Stop or we will fire!" one of the guards reported, though that didn't stop his journey.

"FIRE!"

Our vision was blurred slightly by a bright, flashing light as the cannon blasted some beam at the old man. He stopped and slowly descended back to the ground.

"Come on! Now's our chance!" Maria shouted and darted out into the open.

The others followed me as I trailed behind her. Going down some stairs and up the road to a hall built into the wall. On the opposite end was light. Emerging from it, we saw we were outside of the boundaries. I quickly scooped her up in my arms as the chopper swung around and went to blast us. The scenery blurred in my vision as I teleported to a location I knew would be safe.

Looking around, the others appeared around me.

"Well, that was fun. Let's never do it again. Like ever." Trender leaned against a tree before sliding down it to sit.

"I thank you for coming after me brother." Slender placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, if these guys weren't going to, then I supposed I had to do something." I shrugged it off indifferently, I didn't like being portrayed as a big time hero.

"It's not that I didn't want to come. I was trying to get the others to come." I looked down at the Proxy still in my arms.

"You mean you were just trying to get them to help?"

"Yeah, that's why it took a few months to rescue you. Trender was all against coming in as he thought it too dangerous. Splender was more than agreeable with coming along after a while."

"It took you a few months to rescue us?!"

"Well, after the first two or three months, I just said fuck it, I was just going to go in myself. This kinda motivated Splender to come in with me. He didn't want me going in alone. Then that kinda motivated Trender, saying how we'd need a leader figure. Though it took another seven or eight months of observing the security patrols."

"Gee, I'm so glad you guys rushed to save us."

"We could have just left you two in there ya know." Trender grumbled as he tried to get the blood out of his vest.

"No we couldn't have." she threw her shoe at him.

"Fine! At least be thankful we came when we did! Now if you'll excuse me! I'm going to France to get some new clothes! À toute à l'heure!" with that, he was gone.

"Well, what crawled up his alabaster ass and died?" Maria rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"He always gets upset when his clothes get dirty. Drama queen." I snickered as a tentacle smacked the back of my head.

"Don't make fun of him Offender." Slender growled as he stood under a tree.

"Sorry brother."

"Well, now that all the excitement has dwindled, now what do we do?" she hopped out of my arms and stood straight.

"Well, now we go on with our immortal lives as if nothing happened."

"Well, that's no fun. Maybe we could do something interesting sometime?"

"Sure, but right now, I need to find something to hump. It's been too long since I found a prey, unless you're willing to share brother?" I smirked then frowned when my answer was an annoyed growl.

"You're no fun Slendy. Fine, I'll go find something. You can't keep her from me forever Slender. She was going to be my next target after all."

"You can't have her." was his reply.

"Well, can I at least borrow her to lure in targets? Since we escaped from that Hell hole, we're going to draw in too much attention right now. We'll need to lay low. A nineteen year old wearing a hoody will blend right in with human society. Probably even draw in a few thugs looking to rob someone." I plead with him.

"Hmph, fine. But she better come back as she left. Don't take too long either." he disappeared, leaving me alone with her.

"Alright dear. Let's get going!" I grabbed her before she could even reply and we ended up in New York city.

"Ok, so, what am I doing exactly?" she shook her head trying to erase the dizzy feeling.

"You're going to wander around all casual like. As if you were just taking a walk down the street. Get me a few thugs or anything that will follow you. I'm not all that picky right now." I pushed her towards the door as we were in an abandoned building.

"Alright, sheesh!" she left and all as quiet for about half an hour.

My patience was wearing thin, what was taking her so long?

My question was answered by fast paced foot steps and she ran in the door with a group of three guys behind her.

"Get back here bitch! Give us ya' money!"

I observed them from above in the collapsed floor about twenty feet above the bottom floor. The leader was slightly tan but Caucasian with a mohawk. The hair was blue and green, his eyes were brown as he stared her down from her spot in the corner. He was wearing a red green jersey with the number twenty four on the front and back in black bold. His jeans were torn at the knees and under his chain belt. His black sneakers were scuffed up recently, probably from following her here. The other two wore a collection of the same as their leader, just difference in the number on the shirts and hair styles. Not that it'd matter too much in a few seconds.

I watched as he pulled out a hidden pocket knife and dragged her out into the open. Slendy was not going to be happy that she had a few cuts on her. Though how would he know otherwise if I healed them before we got back to him?

Leaping down from my spot, I landed behind them. They quickly turned to me, thinking she had lead them to a trap. They were right.

"Hello boys; now what do you think you three are doing to that poor girl?" I grinned but did not bare my teeth.

"What does it look like we're doing? We showin' dis bitch who's boss 'round here. Now if you got any brains in that pale head of yours, you'll leave us be and maybe we won't cut yo' ass up!" he had spirit, I like'em feisty.

"What, are you gonna stab me?" my chuckle only enraged them as they stepped over her and came towards me.

"It'd be my pleasure fool!" he ran at me, blade tight in his grasp.

I looked down as the blade pierced my skin, black blood dripped out as he pulled the knife from me.

"Oh, do that again, I quite enjoyed it!" this time, I flashed them a razor sharp, white set of teeth.

"Looky here boys, we got us a freak who gets off on pain!" they circled me, thinking they had me cornered.

"Aww, come on guys. I'm just lookin' for a little fun!" I crossed my arms, waiting for their response.

"Fine freak! We'll give ya' fun!" they all lunged at me.

******Maria's POV**

I sat up and watched with wonderment as he did his work. Though I turned away when those three were stripped of their clothes. Seeing them naked was not a highlight in my mind. Their screams of pain and surprise did not shake me as much as I had originally thought. Was my mind that fucked up? People being murdered and raped did not bother me. Leading people to their demise did not deter me from doing so. Maybe it's just all the horror and what not I had faced in the passed. My mind had finally coped with it all. I was able to take it in stride and not feel any repercussions in the end of it.

It felt like hours had passed before he finally threw their mangled corpses into the corner. Blood coated the area surrounding him as he reached for his trench coat and put it back on. Seeing him naked didn't bother me as much as seeing them naked. Perhaps it was because he was a Slender, or maybe it was because I was still a fangirl deep down inside. Either way, it wasn't uncomfortable when he was nude. To this he smirked knowing I was watching him as he tied the belt in the front.

"Like what ya see dear?" his cheeky grin would have usually brought a blush to my cheeks and anger.

"I dunno, what was I looking at?" my peeved response got me a mocking frown.

"That hurt sweetness. That really hurt." he feigned crying as he turned away.

Though I knew it was a trick, my usual kind heart got the better of me. Letting a sigh escape me, I walked up behind him and gave him a hug. A shriek emerged from me as a tentacle wrapped around me, swinging me around and dropped me in his lap as he sat down on the floor. The purring deep in his chest was soothing as he licked the cuts on my cheek. The black spit stuck to my pale skin as he worked on healing the lacerations decorating my arms and legs. One I hoped he wouldn't notice was on my stomach right under my ribcage.

"Hmm, now how did they get you there?" he stared at it.

"I tripped, when I tried to get up, they tried to gut me. I had kicked them and they only grazed my skin. It's fine, he won't notice!" I tried to push his head away but his tongue slithered out and coated it with spit.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth.

"Ticklish are we?" he smirked and continued to lightly graze the skin.

"S-stop! Stop damnit!" smacking him in the head had no desired effect.

Though he did soon stop, satisfied with his work.

"Oh, now you stop?" I tried to catch my breath.

"Too much of my saliva will poison you. Actually, I'm not sure if that still holds true since you're a Proxy. I'd rather not find out the hard way." we sat there for a little bit, when I tried to move, he pulled me back.

"There are other places for me to sit other than your lap."

"But you sitting in my lap is so much better." his grin earned him a glare of distaste from me.

Though, I couldn't help it. I had been a big fangirl of his from just seeing him on the internet. Never thinking he was actually real, I was slightly surprised I was rejecting his rather sexual approach. Perhaps it was because I knew Slender would kill him if he did anything.

"We should be getting back soon, he might think the worst if we are late." I tried to rationalize with him.

"Oh well." he shrugged while hugging me close.

"He's going to kill you if we don't get back soon." I tried to get free from him, his arms held fast.

He rest his chin on my head, "so?"

"You really don't care do you?"

"Nope."

"That's what I thought."

******Well, that's that chapter. Yay, Slendy is finally free! I didn't really feel like putting up the rape scene, that's why I changed POV's. So, RxR please =D**


	6. Dreamless sleep

**I have no idea why, but this story seems to be the one that draws most of my inspiration. This chapter has a high possibility of being short though, just a heads up. As usual, I still do not own Smexy (Sexual OffenderMan who belongs to ArcanineRyu), SlenderMan or any of the others. I own only my character.**

"Come on you, we need to get back to Slendy before he comes looking for us!" she wiggled out of my grasp when I started drifting off to sleep.

"Ugh, but I just want to sleep! I just got free from a life sentence of torture! Can't I take a nap first?" to the best of my abilities, I tried to pout.

Judging by her annoyed look, I was successful.

"I'm trying to keep you from being torn a part, and all you can think about is sleep?!"

"Sleep was one thing I tried to avoid while in that death trap. Now after a decent hunt, I'm pretty beat. Don't worry, I'll take the heat if old grumpy ass blows his top."

"That's what I'm worried about. If I can remember, which all my memories are finally starting to come back, you encountered him once before and almost lost your life to him."

"So?"

"You are the laziest son of a bitch I have ever met."

"Only when I'm tired, or when I feel like being lazy. Now come here."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I wanna snuggle."

"You're serious?"

"Do I look not serious?"

"Is that even correct grammar?"

"Probably not, but what do I care? I'm fuckin' tired. Now come'ere!"

I couldn't help the smirk that broke free when she yelped in surprise as one of my tentacles grabbed her. Dropping her on my lap, I leaned back against the support beam I had jumped to in Slenderwalk on the second floor. She gave up fussing as I once again wrapped my arms around her and tipped my fedora down to cover my face. This was something of a habit; I would tip it down in case if a human walked in while I slept. Though, my usual sleeping arrangements would be more questionable then my lack of eyes and other facial structures I would imagine.

"Ugh, fine. You win. We'll sleep. Just don't blame me if you wake up to a pissed off SlenderMan tearing the city a part to find your ass." she let out a yawn before leaning back against my chest.

I let out a content purr while drifting off.

Usually I dreamed of my victims, sometimes I wouldn't even dream at all. This time, however, I found my mind always racing back to her. There was something about her that made me curious. How she could stand such horrors without even so much as a fearful expression. Most humans cringed and fled at the sight or thought of death. Her? She just went along with it, as if she had been through it all her life. At best, she was scantly uneasy around us. Though she was a Proxy and was more than used to SlenderMan, most humans shy away from us if we don't work our charm.

I realized after a few minutes of staring at open air, that I had awoken some time during the night. Looking down, she lay in my lap on her back in the V crescent of my folded legs. Completely at ease as if she were just casually asleep in her own bed.

Realizing only now that she had a family, I wondered if Slendy had faked her death yet to throw off any search parties looking for her. It was more than likely.

On another note, how had Slender been caught? He was usually so careful; always covering his tracks to make sure none would ever follow him.

A presence became announced as he recognized the aura of a Slenderbeing walking to his position. It was Slendy, he had become impatient.

"Offender."

I sighed as I looked down to see him standing there, annoyed, impatient.

"Sorry brother, I was too exhausted to come back. Decided to take a rest first." my apologetic smile did not decrease his aggravation.

"I told you not to take long, you have been gone for almost four hours." his black tendrils flicked and twitched behind him as I sat up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to nod off for so long. I was just-"

"Save your excuses brother. The only reason I didn't kill you immediately was because I owe you for rescuing me."

"Yeah, I suppose I should be grateful for that." cradling her in my arms, I jumped down next to him.

He took her from me and felt a weird pang of an unknown feeling. Shaking it off as me just being tired as Hell, we began our trek back to the safety of our forest. The moon glaring overhead as the soles of our footwear echoed down the empty street of a back road. We would need to be in complete seclusion to Slenderwalk back to the woods. Hell, Slender took a big risk teleporting to our location in the abandoned building.

"It's been itching at the back of my mind brother. How did you get caught in the first place?"

He looked at me before staring straight ahead. I figured he wouldn't answer as he saw it a blow to his pride.

"I was covering her disappearance. A body of another woman of which was a recent target I had mutilated beyond recognition; I figured it would do nicely. As I was placing the body by the outside of the fence, a boy about her age spotted me. He had already come in contact with the SCP enforcers before arriving." he looked away; ashamed for his tale.

"Why had he already contacted them? Did he know you would be there?" it didn't add up, most thought us a myth; urban legends at most.

"Perhaps she could explain that, I haven't the foggiest."

Once we were out of eye sight, we made quick work of arriving back at our usual camp.

Trender had returned from France, donning a pair of black dress pants and a red button up shirt. If I had eyes, I would have rolled them at his girly gossip lifestyle. He was like that annoying sister who would never be happy with what she picked out, even if she picked it out at the store. SplendorMan on the other hand; he was a little more tolerable. While he tended to act more like a child then a being from god knows how long ago, at least he wasn't a damned drama queen.

The two were holed up in their usual spots during the night; Trender in his nook in the tree out in the middle of a clearing not too far away. Splendor was on a makeshift canopy; made from a thick cloth he had found from, actually, he never told anyone where he found it. He was stretched out, his hat hanging off a broken tree branch just above his head as he slept.

I saw the tree in which I had been sitting when she awoke, it looked welcoming to my still tired form. Making the unusually arduous climb to the top, I finally reached the area my sight had been set upon. Making myself comfortable, I once again drifted off to sleep.

Though my slumber was restless as my mind kept wandering back to her. It had to have been because she was to be my next target. There was no other explanation for it. My nature was to stalk those who didn't accept my offer; whether I had already offered or was preparing to. My mind reeled as I sat up, unable to sleep.

This was going to be difficult though, I had to abide by Slendy's rules. Hell, I had to abide by Slender rules in general, not just my brothers. It was a damn taboo for crying out loud! Once a Slender claims a soul, none others can touch them. Like they'd want to, the scent they give off is nauseating. The scent, which she didn't reek of immensely.

Thinking back, it wasn't unpleasant to be around her. The scent wasn't strong at all. Until now, I hadn't even realized she did smell of Slender being claims. There was something definitely interesting about her. No doubt about it.

I looked down when I heard a snore, it was SplendorMan, he was drooling again. What goes on in his mind anyway? Probably laughing humans, party favors and other happy shit.

**Sorry this is so short guys! I'll try and make up for it next time!**


	7. SmexyXMaria

**Sorry about the long wait guys (well, it's only been a few days, but still), I was working on something for DeviantArt. Anyway, Smexy might seem a little OOC as the story progresses, but I'll try to keep him as in character as I can. Just don't hurt me T^T.**

**Maria's POV**

When I awoke, the sun was glaring overhead. Splendorman was sitting in his hammock, staring up at the sky as birds flew overhead. Trendy, on the other hand, was playing on a 3 DS that I have no clue where he got it from. As my eyes looked up into the tree, I noticed Offender was not in his usual place of rest. Slender was no where to be found either.

"Hey, guys, where's the duo of destruction?"

"I think Offender went to hunt some more. Slendy is usually gone till noon. Why? Is there something you need?" Trender looked up from the hand held device that was hilariously too small for his long fingered hands.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering."

As if on cue, Offender appeared behind me, startling me as he threw me into the air to land on his back.

"Hey there dear." his chuckle made my face burn red in anger.

"You're a dick. You know that? I could have had a heart attack!"

"Awww, I'm sorry babes." he mock pouted as he looked back at me.

"Oh no, that is not going to work this time! I already fell for that shit once!"

"Aww come on darling. Surely you can't stay mad at me? Can you?" he put more effort into his pout and I gave in.

"Gah, fine. I forgive you. Curse you for being adorable." my grumble got me thrown into the air again, but this time, he captured me in an enrapturing hug.

"Thank you!" my groan of annoyance was brought upon by a long tongue layering my cheek in light black saliva.

"Heheh." his tongue hung out of his mouth as he smiled at me.

"At least you don't have bad breath." wiping the spit off, I pushed my way out of his grasp.

Losing my balance and stepping backwards to keep from falling, I bumped into something. Looking up, that something, was Slenderman. I instantly turned to face him, "h-hello sire."

"Hello child. Do you have a moment? I need to know something." he bent down and with his great arms, picked me up.

"O-of course I do! What do you need to know?" I wasn't afraid, just shocked.

I was still getting used to the 'they can be anywhere at anytime' thing. Not something one gets used to in a matter of a few days.

"When I went back to the place where we met, a boy about your age was waiting there. He had the SCP containment squad with him. Why is this?"

I had to struggle to remember, my memories, some were still locked away without my knowledge. A boy? One about my age?

"What did he look like?"

"He wore a black shirt and a, what do you humans call the clothing made of denim?"

"Brother, I believe you mean to say, jeans. Tacky some apparel, one must truly know what looks good and what does not."

"Thank you brother. Yes, jeans. He also wore shoes somewhat like your own."

"Sneakers?"

"If that is what they are called. Yes. He also had this interesting hair set up. It was thin and stood up on his head. Somewhat like a saw blade."

"A mohawk brother. By the description, I'd say just a normal ruffian." Trender waved his hand to dismiss the lack of taste in apparel.

Black shirt? Jeans? Sneakers, and a mohawk? Why did that sound so familiar? Instantly, the visual of the boy came to my mind. He was tall and about my age, however his name evaded my mind. It began with an A? No, an E. Erin? No. Esteban? No. Ely? No, that's not it. It was...Eric? Yes! Eric! That was it!

"His name was Eric, I think. He is my friend. He must have come looking for me. He was kind of the reason I was in your woods anyway. He, uh, wanted me to prove I wasn't scared of you by collecting your pages." I looked up to see him just staring idly at me.

"Friend or not, I'll have to wipe his memory. We can't have him going around revealing our existence. Tonight, since he will once again be there, I will deal with him." with that, he placed me down and left.

"I hope he doesn't kill him."

"Honey, he'll eventually die anyway. Don't tell me after witnessing horrific events; mutilation of humans, being chased by some gangsters, and me raping them, that you're going to finally cave because your old friend is going to probably end up like everyone of Slendy's victims?" Offender sat on a tree stump, arms and legs crossed.

"No, I won't. I do have to wonder though. Slenderman is what the stories and tales depict him as. He is menacing, deadly, terrifying."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"He usually kills anyone who steps in his woods. Why am I an exception?" to this they all looked up at me.

"Well, uh...Splendor? Answer? You would know him best, he made you after all." Trender looked at the joyous brother.

"Well, there had to have been something he saw in you. Something that made you different from most others. Me, I was a lonely man who broke mentally. I tried to commit suicide. As I lay on the ground bleeding, he appeared over my body. Said I deserved another chance. That's all I remember besides a burning pain that flourished throughout my body for a few days." Splender shrugged as he looked at me.

"You were, broken?"

"Yes, that is why he chose me. I was a broken soul. My wife and child both died of the early Spanish Influenza outbreak. I was devastated. I thought it a curse that I come through the illness alive, and they perished. Ah well, can't change the past. You can only look for a brighter future."

"Isn't that why he chose that Kate girl to be his next Proxy? Cause her mother died?" Trender tapped a finger against his cheek bone as he remembered.

"Yes, but the poor dear keeled from heart attack. The pressure and torture was too much for her frail being."

"Oh yeah, now I remember, Offender had to bury the body in a desolate location."

"Still haven't found her. Heheh."

"If he chooses broken souls, then, does that mean?" they all looked at me.

My returning stare was blank, dark as a void.

"What's your story little one? I know you have one, I could sense the dread and sadness emanating from you."

Looking over, Slender was standing under the tree to my right.

"I do not fear the things you do. The killing and the raping. I have seen one and known the other. I have learned to numb myself and shelter my mind from them. They do not bother me anymore. The pain, it fades more easily now that time has passed."

"You are used to those happening?"

My response as a simple nod.

"If I may, might I have access to your inner subconscious?" my sire took a giant step forward.

Relaxing my mind, I let him in. Allowing him to explore every section of my mind. Soon I felt his hold loosen and he made to exit.

"Your past is quite troubling."

"What did you see brother Slender?" Splendor frowned, rather awful sight to see on his face.

"It is not for me to say."

"Alright, I won't press the matter." his frown changed to a smile as he looked at me.

**Offender's POV**

So, there was something different about her. It wasn't just because my hunting pattern was broken, but it was because of a little tidbit she hadn't brought up. Not that that was her fault, we never inclined to ask. Oddly enough, that pang of feeling I felt when my brother took her from my arms returned. What was it? It felt strong and made me feel like throwing up.

"What's wrong Offender?" she was looking at me in confusion.

"Ugh, just stepped on something sharp and wasn't expecting it."

"Sure, you never feel pain." she rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

"How do you know? You think the internet is always right about me?"

"You can undress in less than a second and you're always trying to improve your record. You enjoy pain as a masochist. You hate wearing pants. You lure people in with sexual advances. You torment people who turn down your offers. You stalk those who accept. You trick those who have spouses with trails of rose petals. You reek of roses, which is probably one of the best things about you other than your charm. Your tendrils are white instead of black. When you get pissed off you have an alternate berserk mode like Slender. The only way you can get pissed off is if someone steals your target from you by killing them, or if someone continuously refuses your roses or becomes unnecessarily picky."

She did know a lot. Surprising.

"Huh, ok, most things on the internet aren't true."

She shrugged, "the internet is full of liars."

"More or less."

"Not everything is a lie though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you exist. Though there were speculations you were pure myth."

A grin crept upon my face, causing her to take a step back, "what's with the grin?"

"Come'ere you!" I grabbed her, pulling her into a bear hug.

"Let go of me jackass!" she struggled to get free while slamming her fist against my chest.

"Not in a million years Dove." I chuckled as tried pushing away from me.

"Let. Me. Go!"

My answer to that was a sloppy, wet kiss as my tongue proceeded to once again lather her in spit.

"UGH! Why do you do that?!"

"Because I can."

"Once again I say, at least you don't have bad breath."


	8. To the carnival!

**Offender's POV**

Tightening my grip on her as she struggled to get from from my arms, I purred when she slowly gave in.

"Fine, you win." she huffed as she looked away.

"Aw, don't be such a sour puss, Love."

"What if I want to be?" her challenge was cute, she thought I'd be intimidated.

"Anger doesn't look good on you. Too many wrinkles on the forehead, the frown seems out of place, and the cold stare just doesn't fit. Smile."

"No."

"Come on, smile."

"I said no."

"I'll make you smile if you don't willfully."

"Love to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?" my grin broadened; she had no idea what I was capable of.

"Yes, yes it is. Problem?"

"No, not for me at least."

"What does tha-"

I cut her off as I turned her to face me before picking her up with a few tendrils. Suspending her in the air, I lift her shirt slightly and poked her stomach. The involuntary jerk told me I found her ticklish spot.

"H-hey! Don't you dare mister!" she scold as I looked up at her.

"You challenged me doll. Now pay for the consequences." lightly letting the tip of my nail rub against the exposed flesh, this earned me more jerked movement.

Her laughter pierced the air as I tickled her, forcing her to smile. Soon, she begged me to stop, promising she'd smile.

As I lay back in the tree I normally sleep in, she leaned against my chest. She was still trying to catch her breath from my unmerciful assault.

"You alright honey?" my sigh of relief escaped me when she nodded.

"That's good, otherwise ole Slendy would kill me if you were hurt."

"You, are, an, ass." she panted while clutching the edge of my coat.

"You know you love me."

"Having a, hard time, breathing here. I'm going to kill, you when, I can stop, gasping for, breath."

"Don't be that way. Come on sweetness, lets kiss and make up."

She flipped over and plopped down in my lap, "oh no, I'm not falling for that."

"You fell for the other times, besides, I'll pout till you do."

I ran my fingers through her hair and purred, "mrrrr, pleasssssseeee?"

"You know what Slender will do if he catches you trying to seduce me."

"Aw, but all I want is a make up kiss. Pwease?"

"Just a kiss? Nothing else?" she looked back at me unsure.

"Just a kiss, to know you're still my friend." my pout was working as she sighed and leaned in.

"Fine, but try anything else and I'll tell on you."

She was expecting a kiss, but I'll bet what she wasn't expecting was my tongue. I prefer the more provocative approach, what other way then a french kiss?

Wrapping my arms around her and turning her to face me once more, my tongue explored her mouth. Shock was written all over her face when I finally let go.

"Well?" my smile made her shock turn to a blushed, unsure expression.

"I thought you said a kiss? What the hell was that?!" her blush deepened.

"That's how I kiss, in the language of love."

"I'm going to have nightmares now." looking down, I saw Trender walking off, his hands on his head.

Splendor had his hat covering his face, no doubt because he was embarrassed. He could be pretty shy at times, especially when around us, particularly me.

"Anyone seen Brother Slendy?" Splendor shook his head, the hat still covering his face.

"Not since earlier, I think he went to go stalk one of his prey. Maybe catch a building on fire? Not really sure, I'm not his babysitter." Trender shrugged his shoulders as he sat on a nearby rock and pulled out a PS Vita.

"Where do you keep getting all those gaming systems and games?" the Proxy in my lap asked.

He looked up at her and flashed his sharp teeth in a sinister smile, "would you like to know?"

"Uh, yes?" her tone shook as she was unsure if she truly did wanna know.

"Weeeeelllllll-" he appeared on the branch next to her and leaned in, "come with me!"

He grabbed her arm and was gone in the next instant. Typical, Trendy takes off with the on in my lap. I decided to follow them, as I had nothing else to do. Sure, I could probably get myself a hooker or track someone down to fuck, but I wasn't really in the mood for some reason. Slender-walking to their fixed position, I found them in the back of a game store.

"So, you just poof in here, grab whatever you want, then leave?" she looked up at him as he searched through a box.

"Yeah, it's like shopping but without paying! That's how I get my clothes too! I get everything before anyone else! If it's daytime, I just jump to a mall and act like a mannequin in a store. Humans never notice I'm taller than the others." he chuckled as he pulled out another PS Vita and handed it to her.

"Isn't that stealing?" she eyed the device in her hand.

"Oh foo! Paying is for mortals! We've got all the time in the Universe to live to our greatest extent! Besides, one or two missing things won't hurt nothing." he grabbed a few games and threw them in a bag along with some other gadgets I couldn't recognize.

"Don't you guys ever eat?" she asked out of the blue.

"Eat? Depends on the meaning." I shrugged as she pondered how to word her question.

"Do you ever eat food? Like, human food? Hamburgers, chicken, things like that?"

"Oh yeah, we can, we just don't need to. Though, I'll admit, humans make some good shit." I pat my stomach remembering the chocolate cake I once stole from a bakery and ate.

"Ah! There it is! A new iPad with the Halo app already downloaded!" Trender pulled the flat device out and turned it on.

"Wait, if you play this all day, how does it keep a charge?" she turned the hand held console over in her hands.

"You know how Slendy makes technology go all fuzzy?" he looked at her as he gestured to the device.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Slender's have the ability to absorb energy of all forms. We can channel it through our bodies like electricity through a wire. When we want to, we can surge it through whatever we desire. That's why things start acting up when he's near. He's not deactivating it or fluctuating it so you can't use it; he's absorbing the energy for a later purpose." after tossing a bunch of things into a bag, he was ready to go.

"So, you're like a walking battery."

"There ya go! Now come on, lets go get some human food from this lovely place in China!" he grabbed her and once again was gone.

Following them was going to be a tiresome job, but I felt the need to stay near her. That's why I now sat next to them in the closed restaurant.

"I'll be right back with some food." Trender took off to the kitchen in the back.

"He knows how to cook?" she looked at me and I simply shrugged as I leaned on the table.

After twenty minutes of hearing him move about in the kitchen, he came out with some plates full of steaming, hot food.

"Some fried dumplings, chicken with broccoli and white rice. For me some General Tso's chicken with some hot glazing. Brother, you may have this other thing. I have no idea how to pronounce it." he sat down and pulled out some chopsticks.

Looking at the plate before me, there were a few things wrapped in seaweed. Some fish, I think salmon, was chopped up and mixed in with more seaweed and rice. Grabbing a fork, like Maria had, I took a bite. It really wasn't that bad.

"Hey, Maria." she looked at me as I tossed a dumpling in the air.

To my surprise, she caught it between her teeth and ate it.

"Nice catch." she reached out, grabbed one and chucked it up in the air.

I too caught it, but I used my tongue. To which she laughed and called me a cheater.

Trender scold us, reprimanding us for not using proper table manners.

"Oh foo! Why use table manners? We've got all the time in the Universe to live to our greatest extent." she mocked him which got a laugh out of me.

"Why you little-!" he stood up, glaring daggers at her, though she couldn't see them.

"I'm sorry Trender! I'm just having a little fun. This is the best time I've had since Disney Land when I was five." she wiped the tear from her eye from laughing too hard.

"You haven't been to Disney Land since you were five?!" he looked at me in shock.

"Yeah, too poor to afford a vacation there." she sighed as she finished her plate which had a piece of broccoli left.

"Well then, I know where we're going next!" I stood up and grabbed the both of them.

She looked around as children and adults a like screamed on rides, "where are we?"

"Six Flags!" Trender pointed to the sign.

"Feel free to ride as much as you want! I know I will!" I snagged three all day passes from the booth and handed them each one.

"Wait, what about you two? Won't you be seen?" she looked up at us.

"Darlin' it's Halloween! They'll think we're in costumes." my reassuring smirk calmed her mind as she turned towards the nearest ride.

"I just have to say, I'm not getting on any roller coasters!" Trendy crossed his arms as he turned towards different rides that seemed more suitable to his liking.

As to make myself less suspicious, I changed my height to about six foot, five inches. Unfortunately I was a little to muscular for my liking, but hell, why not? Everyone would just think I'm that Triple H guy from wrestling. Though my height brought my coat to my lower calves, which mildly annoyed the staff.

Not that I cared, I loved annoying people.

As we were walking to a ride we both seemed to want to get on, a group of teens came by but stopped when they saw me.

"Hey look guys! Another SlenderMan wannabe! That's the worst costume I've seen yet!" the one kid laughed.

"What about the little frankenbride following him?" the girl next to him pointed at her.

"Come on kiddo's, everyone knows Slendy wears a suit and tie. Not whatever it is you stole from the Undertakers clothes line." the last boy as trying to contain laughter.

"Yeah ya poser! What are you supposed to be? A Proxy? Hell, Masky was at least convincing! Some black crayon and lots of powder isn't going to convince us!" the first male high-fived his buddies.

"Oh, and what are you supposed to be? An average human loser? Oh wait, you're not wearing a costume, or are you?" she glared at them with a deep hatred as I mocked their appearance.

"You think you're quick witted dontcha Slendy?" the girl pushed me with her hand but I didn't move an inch.

"You know, I'm not a picky kind of Slender, but babes, hit me up when you get rid of the boob job and face lift. You'd look much better without them." she gave me the typical drama queen huff as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong with how I look?!" she yelled as she eyed my apparel.

"Honey, what isn't wrong with your look? Where to start, where to start?" Trender tapped his chin while eying her outfit.

"Another loser Slender wannabe? What, is there a whole family of them?" the first guy scoffed.

"Well, lets see sugar, um, your shoes are so out even the dumpster wouldn't want them. Your shirt and shorts don't even match! Your charm bracelet is so nineties it isn't even funny. Don't even get me started on your make up and hair!" he pretty much covered everything about her I hate, other than her attitude.

"No one disses my girl and gets away with it! Come on! Man to freak!" the first guy took a fighting stance, as did the girl and their friend.

"Shall we brother?" Trender looked to me and nodded.

"Lets take this somewhere a little more, private." we Slender-walked to a dead end alley way with them.

"What the?! What'd you freaks just do?!" the girl shrieked.

Trender and I shared a matching evil grin as we stalked towards them. Tendrils slithering out against the walls, forcing them to step back to the end. Razor sharp teeth glistening from our devilish smiles. To add to the fright, I let my long, black tongue slither out. My just as black saliva dripping down my chin and off my tongue.

"What are you freaks?!" the second male shouted as he fell onto his ass.

"We are what scares nightmares. The very embodiment of evil." Trender impressed me with his demonic laugh and sadistic tendencies.

"Wow brother, I'm really impressed. You've been practicing haven't you?"

"Oh just on burglars in the mall occasionally. You're too kind brother, it's really nothing." he turned away, bashful at the modesty he attempted to hide.

"Ok, look! Just, let us go and we won't bother you ever again!" the first guy got on his knees and begged.

"Oh, I don't know, do they deserve it Offender?" I watched as he teleported behind them, placing a hand on either guys shoulder.

"Hm, I don't think so. They deserve punishment of some kind." I turned away as they became more than worried.

"I'm so glad you agree!" with that, he and the three teens were gone.

"What's he going to do with them?" she looked at me with worry.

"Ah, nothing much little one. He'll probably hang them from their underwear or drop them in a fountain somewhere." she followed me out and Trender appeared next to us as we exit the alley.

"Now that that's over, lets get to riding some rides!" I ran off towards the one we had been looking forward to getting on, Maria not far behind me.

Jumping in the seat at the front of the roller coaster, the others piled on and soon the machine took off.

As the sun came close to setting, we decided we'd stay to watch the fireworks shows. Trender and her were sharing a huge cotton candy cone as the first few fireworks shot off. I pulled her onto my lap as the sky lit up with white ghosts, orange pumpkins and red bats. Resting my chin on her head, I scooped some cotton candy up with my tongue. She laughed, "Smexy! You cotton candy thief!"

"Sorry, got a bit of a sweet tooth ya know, sweet cheeks." she rolled her eyes at my innocent smile.

"We should be getting back soon Offender. Slender's going to come looking for us." Trender looked at me as the show ended.

"Oh fine." my grumble turned to a purr when she shivered and curled up close to me.

"Cold?"

"A little. It's fine." she smiled.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It's warmer on the inside you know." this made her blush as she covered her face.

"Offender." Trendy said warningly.

"Oh come on, she's cold Trender!"

"You're naked under that coat, don't think I don't know what you're doing." he crossed his long arms as he gave me a look of what would have been anger, if he had eyes.

"Oh fine, lets just get back to our little grove in the forest." my mood was ruined by him once more as we went back to the usual clearing.

I climbed into my curb in the tree as she leaned against the base. It looked awfully uncomfortable down there, and cold.

Using a tendril, I scooped her up and placed her in my lap. As I made myself comfy, resting an arm over her stomach while the other just hung off the side, she turned to lay on her stomach. Clinging to me, she sighed in her sleep before nuzzling her cheek against my chest. Letting a smile creep onto my face, I let both my arms rest on her back and drift off to sleep.

**Slender's POV**

Watching from a distance, I felt the anger bubble deep inside me like molten lava. He couldn't fool me, he was trying to seduce yet another one of my pets just to use them and let them free from my control.

This, I could not allow. Not again. Never again.

I hadn't realized one of my tendrils had snagged its hold on a branch until it ripped it from its spot. Thus creating a loud crack that woke only Splendor from sleep.

"Brother? What's wrong?" he quietly left his hammock and made his way to me.

"Offender is trying his tricks on my Proxy, AGAIN." a low growl, more threatening than any animals sounds of warding off foes crawled in my throat.

"I don't think he's doing it to spite you this time brother Slender. I think eh truly means it." he yawned as I watched the two.

"What about the last five or six he took from me?"

"Those were on purpose, but he never showed any form of returned feelings for them. Though, they hadn't noticed till he had them where he wanted them. With her, it seems, different." he placed a hand on my shoulder as I huffed.

"Brother, just let it go. If he truly means to take her from you out of spite, then step in. Until then, put a smile on." one of his famous smiles shone brightly on his tired face.

"I don't smile Splendor."

"Then at least stop being such a grump." he pat my head before heading back to his bed.

"I am the SlenderMan! I etch fear into even the bravest men's minds!" the branch in my tentacles grasp snapped under the force.

"You technically took her from her life, don't do the same to her twice. She may not want to stick around then." with that said, he fell asleep.

Perhaps he was right.

I would keep an eye on him though.


	9. A Bad Romance

Offender POV

When I came to, Maria was no longer in my arms asleep.

Looking around, I found Splendor reading a book of some kind. I could care less what it was as I jumped down.

"Hey Splendy, where's Maria?" he looked at me over the hard back covered object.

"With Trender, he wanted to get her something new to wear."

"Typical, always with the need to make others look as fashionable as he is." my groan of annoyance was cut short as the two appeared.

"Darling, you would have looked fabulous in the clothes I picked out for you! Why must you choose to look like the last Proxy, Masky? The black hoody and jeans?" Trender was observing her attire with distaste.

"I don't like wearing fancy things Trendy. I'll just ruin them when I help Slendy." she tried to push his hands away as he tried to pull the hoody off.

"Well Trender, I never knew you were into that kind of stuff." my snicker got me an annoyed glare from both of them.

"What stuff? I'm trying to get her to wear these amazing clothes I picked out for her!" he placed his hands on his hips.

For most who don't know, he's gay. We don't mind it so much. Hell, I'm into everything when it comes to sex, so I could care less what he is. Slender and Splendor just ignore it, he is our brother after all.

"You're trying to undress her." I flashed him a toothy smirk and his blush was prominent as he let go of the material of her hoody.

"Don't get any ideas brother." he scold as he turned and went to his usual spot.

"I don't know if should thank you or smack you." she looked up at me.

"How about you kiss me instead?" my smirk grew as she let a smile set on her lips.

"That will wait brother, I need her for the moment." Slender appeared behind her.

"Aw, why?" my annoyed expression earned me a guttural growl from him.

"Because, she is my Proxy and I need her to lure in prey for me! You will do well to remember it s I, who owns her." he grabbed her with a black tendril and disappeared.

With a defeated sigh, I sat on the ground.

"You're in love."

My head snapped to look at Trender who was wearing a shit eating grin.

"What?" the word was accompanied by a grumbling growl deep in my throat.

"You're, in, love." he repeated but slower.

"Love? No way!" I fixed my coat, lifting the collar and crossing my arms.

"Then why are you getting all defensive about it?" he appeared behind me and leaned around my form to look me in the face.

I looked away from him which only made him smirk more, "then suppose you wouldn't mind if Slender admitted his feelings for her, I mean, that's why he gets so mad when you're around her. Right?" he stood up straight and walked away with a shrug.

"NO! HE CAN'T HAVE HER!" immediately I was on my feet and in front of him.

"Gotcha." he chuckled at my confused expression.

"I won't let him take her!" I grabbed the front of his red shirt.

"Easy! This is pure silk!" he pushed me away lightly.

"Whatever." my hands clenched into fists as I paced back and forth, eventually I punched a tree which toppled over, uprooted.

"So, you are in love. You just don't want to admit it because of being a player for so long. Hunting targets and having your way with them." he watched me pace in front of him.

"If you remember, Trender, falling in love is what made me this way!"

"I do remember brother. All those women who loved you up until they asked to see your face. They would scream; yell for the police and call you a monster. In some form or fashion." at his words, I sunk back into my depression, remembering it like it was only yesterday.

Though it was about nineteen years ago that I was forever changed.

(flashback)

I walked along the sidewalk, hoping to find that one woman. There had to be one that wouldn't care that I was, different. One that would accept me for who I was. One that wouldn't care that I wasn't human.

Ahead of me, there was yet another beautiful woman. She wore a red turtleneck sweater, a black skirt and stockings. She had curly brown hair which barely covered her crescent moon earrings. The most beautiful emerald eyes scanned over the book she was reading.

I stepped up to her cautiously, not wanting to frighten her. I waited for a few minutes, waiting to see if she'd notice me. She didn't, but that was alright. She seemed to be enjoying her book.

I cleared my throat lightly to get her attention. She looked up at me and smiled, "oh, hello. I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there. I was reading a Tale of Two Cities. Was there something you needed mister?" I could fully see her face, it held such curiosity and cheer.

There were light, tan freckles scattered over her nose and cheeks, smile lines were etched into the corners of her mouth. She must really like to smile. I love it when humans smile, it delivers such a warm feeling in me.

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a crimson rose and presented it to her, "a beautiful rose for a beautiful woman." my voice wavered for a moment, I always got so nervous.

"That flower truly is magnificent." she gently took it from me and smelled the intoxicating aroma it emitted.

"As are you. Would you like to take a walk with me?" my hands shook as I held one out for her to take.

She covered her mouth as she lightly giggled before taking the hand and getting to her feet, "of course. My name is Diane. What's yours?"

"Doll, you may call me whatever you wish." I went to smile, but remembered my teeth might scare her.

"What's wrong?" her brow furrowed in worry, thinking I was hurt or something.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing dear. Just a, toothache. Gotta talk to my dentist." my lie was smooth, but made me feel bad.

"I'm going to college to be a dentist, might I look?" she got up on her toes, as I was at least a good two feet taller than her.

"No no, really! It's fine! Don't worry about me! Lets just go for that walk. It'll pass soon, it always does." gently grabbing her hand in mine, I lead her off down the sidewalk until she stopped.

"Oh dear, I forgot my purse, could you wait one moment?" she went to turn away and I took her moment of distraction to snatch it up with a tentacle.

"You mean, this purse?" I held it up in my left hand.

"Oh, you grabbed it before we walked away?" she took it and slung it over her shoulder.

"Of course, I noticed you had forgotten it. Though we didn't get far. I was just waiting to see how long it would take you to remember you had left it there." my smirk got me a playful smack on the arm.

"Oh you." she smiled at me and shook her head.

We shared a few laughs, she told me about her family. How her boyfriend cheated on her. How she had two kids, a boy and a girl. Twins. How her family was strict and wanted only the best for her.

Like the many other times this would happen, I felt normal. Like I was no different from her or the rest of them.

Then, it happened. It was like experiencing deja vu for the thousandth time.

"Why do you cover your face? Let me see that handsome face of yours!" She reached up for my fedora and I froze.

"You probably shouldn't dot that." I gently grabbed her wrist.

"Oh come on, I won't hate you if you're ugly! I just wanna see!"

I stepped backwards and stumbled over a fire hydrant. As I fell, the wind caught my hat and carried it off and she froze.

"Please do-"

"MONSTER! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! POLICE!" she tried to run and I caught her wrist, pulling her back to me as she screamed and struggled.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this." she fell limp in my arms as I wiped her memory.

Releasing a sigh, I placed her down on a nearby bench. Another who would never accept me. Was I destined to be this way for the rest of eternity? All alone, forever. Never to feel the comforting embrace of a lover.

Though I just wanted to fall into my hole of depression once more, I needed to find my hat in order to blend in with the humans.

It landed near a small apartment building, on the porch. As I picked it up, a shrill cry emerged from the second floor. The sound of life support equipment chorused the screaming of a child, along with the sobbing of a woman.

Curiosity got the better of me and I jumped up to the balcony above and peeked in the door. A woman was frantically trying to calm her baby down. The infant was hooked up to some medical machines one would find in a hospital. The heart rate monitor was beeping frantically as the baby shrieked louder than before.

"I can't get the fever to go down! She's burning up! Someone call the hospital!" the woman ran out of the room to get a phone.

I felt saddened for this child. It would undoubtedly die at this rate. Scarlet fever was taking over the small bundle in the crib. I could feel the heat emanating heavily. It was human though, and like many before it, it would probably hate me and fear me like all the rest.

As I turned to leave, however, I was surprised to hear it had quieted its crying. Looking back, bluish green eyes stared at me in wonder. She was not afraid. Looking to the door, I heard its mother looking frantically for a phone.

I took a step towards the child and gently placed my hand against her forehead. It was hot, but slowly began to cool. Like Slender, I too held the ability to heal others. This child, she was something special about her.

Soon, she drifted off to sleep. Her small form curled up in her rather large bed. It brought a smile to my lips. She was so innocent, uncorrupted by this tainted world full of hate and malice.

Though the connection I felt to this young human was short lived as the mother came running back up the stairs. By then I had moved to the balcony to remain out of sight.

She sighed in relief as her baby was no longer in danger of death.

"I thank whatever force saved my child."

My smile quickly turned to a frown, "you wouldn't thank me if you saw me. You would scream and run just like all the others!" I turned and jumped down, though the child remained in my mind.

"The child is innocent, but will be tainted just like all the rest. To fear what you do not understand. If love is not mine to be earned, then it shall be mine to take as I wish!"

As I walk into the camp we dwell in, Slender noticed my aggravation.

"Things not end well again Offender?" he watched me as I slumped against the base of a tree.

"Oh, how ever could you guess?" my growl got a flinch from Splendor.

"Poor brother Offender. Why is it they fear us Slendy?" he frowned as he looked to the oldest brother.

"Because they do not understand us. We are different and humans do not like that."

"Screw love! I'll take what I want!"

I never missed the look the three gave each other.

(end flashback)

"You said you'd never fall in love again after that night." Splendor remembered.

"Why should I have? The humans are ignorant!" I slammed my fist into the tree to my left.

"Not her. She already knows you have no face. She already knows what you, we, are. She's not afraid. Maybe this is what you have been waiting for." Trender placed a long fingered hand on my shoulder.

"You think so?" my look of hope was evident even on my featureless face.

"Of course! She wouldn't run or scream. She wouldn't call you a monster, and she seems to love you in return. At the very least, she has some close feelings for you." Splendor smiled as he sat up in his hammock.

"I guess you're right. She doesn't seem to mind being close to me, other than being a little feisty. Which I find kind of cute." my snicker got me a smack on the arm.

"You should talk to her about it when she gets back." Splendor advised.

"Talk about feelings? What do I look like? Trender?" I was once again smacked on the arm, but harder this time.

"It never hurts to talk about one's feelings!" he marched off to find his Ds.

"I wonder when they'll get back?" looking up, the sun was at about noon.

Sometimes Slendy was gone all day for hunts.

Slender POV

I watched as my Proxy looked around, observing her surroundings. Children were at play in the park just outside of the woods in which we waited.

"Alright child, lure in some little ones. Preferably the youngest ones." my instructions were simple and understood immediately.

Slowly, she made her way out of the edge of the trees and found a child. The catch would be easy, the mothers had left their children alone as they stood in a small circle, their backs to the playground.

They made this to easy for me.

Though I had given her no bait to trap the children with interest, she improvised. Commendable. Masky would usually whine that he had to think on his own.

She grabbed the little boys ball, the boy I had my gaze set upon, and lured him over with it. The two other children followed without question.

Children were so easy to lure away from adults. Their minds so circumambulate. Scattered, frazzled. They were easily amused and that made them the easiest to get. Adults would be fraught with fear and worry.

I was brought back to reality when there was a light tug on my pant leg. Looking down, it was one of the children.

"You're tall mister." his brown eyes were filled with wonder and amazement.

He couldn't have been older than seven, his delicious soul permeated the air about me.

"Child, hold onto the children while I take my fill." picking the child up, he began to squirm in my grasp.

"Yes sire." was her response.

There was a time where my mouth splitting open would have hurt. That, was centuries ago. It phased me not in the least as the skin stretched like ripping rubber.

The child began to scream, gaining the adults attention.

"Micheal?! Micheal?!"

"Frankie?! Where are you?!"

"Michelle! Michelle come to mommy sweetheart! MICHELLE?!"

The three mothers ran towards our place of concealment. Though they stopped when the static and pain erupt in their minds from such proximity to me. Chuckling at their vain attempts at reclaiming their soon to be lifeless children; I opened my mouth and sucked out the soul of the child.

The tan skin of the boy turned deathly pale as his eyes turned black. His curly hair became thin like straw as I dropped his corpse to the ground.

"Hand me the next child." the children in her grasp screamed in fear as the dead boy began to decompose before them.

"Yes sire." she wrapped an arm around the girl and dragged the boy behind her as she handed me the youth.

Both children put up a fight in her grasp, but it wasn't something that would halt her much.

As I took the girl from her, she picked the boy up and held him still.

After I repeated my action of eating the girls soul and dropping the no longer useful carcass, she handed the boy over.

"I will scout for more possible meals." she took off as I finished the child off.

Stepping over the decomposing bodies, I followed her.

She managed to lure in a few more kids, but lost one when the father caught her talking to his little boy. She barely escaped as the man called for police.

We we now currently walking down the street, night had crept up fast. Street lights flickered as we passed underneath. I noticed she had stopped. She was staring at a missing persons poster of herself that was nailed to the bulletin board.

I was struck with worry for a moment. Would she want to go back to her old life? Up and leave because she missed her way of living?

I watched her curiously as she reached out and ripped the poster off before tearing it up and throwing it in the trash. She walked passed me and I followed, the trashcan lighting up in a wisp of flames.

"What was that about little one?"

"I figure I'd take it down, since they're never going to find me anyway." she looked up at me and smiled.

If it was in my nature as it was Splendor's, I would have returned the smile.

"Offender has taken quite the attraction towards you. As I must inform you as I have the others in the past; you must stay away from him." she stopped and looked at me.

"What?" a look of confusion was etched across her face.

"It is for your own protection. You must stay away from him." my stance was firm as her confusion turned to anger.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I knew this would be the outcome.

Rebellion.

"I can and I will. If I catch you around him, I will end his existence!" she stormed off.

"Child! You will come back here this instant!" the anger boiled in me as my tendrils slithered out across the pavement towards her.

"I don't care if you are the Slenderman! You can not tell me who I can be around! Even if it's your own brother!" she squealed slightly as the black, snake like limbs wrapped around her and pulled her back.

"You will listen to me child." my voice dripped with venom as she glared evil hatred at me.

Slender-walking back to the others, I dropped her on the ground and she stomped off.

"Brother, what did you do?" Splendor and Trender looked at me.

"I told her to avoid Offender. That he was no good."

"Brother! What did I tell you?!" Splendor frowned while throwing his arms up.

"It was for the greater good that she stays away from him!" my growl did not startle them as it usually would, this confused me.

"Slender, Offender is in love with her."

My entire body went rigid at Trender's words.

He was, in love with her?

"Where is he?" my voice was hollow, empty.

"He found out they moved trick-or-treating to tonight. He just left sometime ago. Maybe an hour I'd say." Splendor stood up from his bed and dusted himself off.

"Where are you going?" my question was met with a smile.

"To talk to her." with that, he left.


	10. Hour of Sorrow

**Splendy's POV**

I was fraught with worry when, at first, I couldn't find her. I hoped she wouldn't stray too far. After all, we are not the only Slenderfolk out here. Nor are we the only creatures of myth to roam this world. Though many fear the Slenderman, with good reason too, Proxies are not held in high regard. If one is caught away from its Master, it is considered a free meal.

If only that were the only problem.

Another problem which plagued my mind was that, in his current state, he could potentially let Slender-sickness overwhelm her. It is not often a Slender has to use punishment against their own Proxy, but when they do, it is horrific to view.

I have only once ever encountered Slender-sickness. Being the time I disobeyed Slender and brought a human back to camp. It was a teenage girl who had run away from home. Rebelling against her parents because she loved a boy that her parents did not think was right for her.

I had watched from the window as she threw her fit. Released her anger and hatred. Such emotions hurt to see come from such a fragile little human. Her parents had commanded her to go to her room. Where she climbed out her window on the second floor and darted off into the night. Following her, I made sure she did not get into trouble, but it didn't take long for trouble to find her. A group of boys about her age cornered her; forcing her to give them her money. When she admitted she had none, they accused her of lying. At that point, I stepped in. Slender-walking us to camp.

Slender was wrought with anger that I would expose us with such idiocy. Forcing the pain of sickness on her. The memory haunted my mind.

The way blood leaked from the corners of her eyes. How pale her skin became. Her scream sent chills down my spine.

My legs which carried me forward, stopped, almost as if my body sensed something. A friendly presence.

Looking over, the smile erupt on my face when I saw her skipping stones in the lake.

Though the feeling was friendly, the feeling of anger was present too. That was to be expected though.

Taking a seat next to her, I waited for her to cool off.

If there was one thing I learned about humans over the century, it was to let them get some anger out before confronting them. Unless you wanted all their anger unleashed on you.

She soon ran out of small stones and collapsed on the ground in a huff.

"Are you alright?"

Small prodding, that was how to start.

She looked ready to explode in rage, but then she seemed to analyze the situation as she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yeah Splendy, I'm fine."

Her small smile told me she was still very much upset. Though she didn't want to unleash her anger on me.

"Don't lie. I know you're upset. You can let it out. I don't mind."

She shook her head at me, "I know I can, but I won't. Not on you. You don't deserve the hate I have right now."

Reaching over, I picked her up off the dirty ground and placed her on my lap. She sighed while leaning back against me.

Humans were always the best ones to hug. They feel so warm and soft.

Wrapping my arms around her in a friendly hug, she released yet another sigh.

Slowly, I felt the tension ease up on her muscles as she calmed down slightly.

"I know you are upset, but please. You must understand his reasoning. As you know, before you, he had other Proxies, such as Masky and Hoody."

"Yes, I am aware of his other Proxies."

"Occurrences like now have happened before. He believes Offender has the means of taking you from him. Much like before."

"What do you mean?"

"Offender was often up to no good. Always breaking the rules and doing as he pleased. One of such trouble making was making his Proxies believe he loved them. Then setting them free from Slender's control."

"Making them, love him?" her eyes faded with doubt.

"Yes, but don't get the wrong idea! He does love you. It's just, brother Slender has a hard time believing this as it has never truly happened before."

"Tell me Splendy, has Offender always been so, free spirited?"

"You have the means to ask if he was always a raping murderer."

"Yeah."

"No. He wasn't always like this. There was once a time when all he sought, was love. None would give it to him though. As you know, we try to blend in with humans to the best of our abilities. Trender stands around in malls and shopping complexes. Slender mainly stays in the woods. I attend birthday parties. Offender, he on the other hand, walks out in plain sight. Only during the night time though. His usual attire keeps him shrouded. His hat covers his face. He would walk up to women, offer them a rose. They would accept, walk and talk with him. Then, they'd want to see his face. That's where it goes down hill."

"That's so sad."

The frown on her face was an unpleasant sight to see.

"Don't be upset. You know, he changed about nineteen years ago. Becoming what he is today."

"What happened?"

"He had gone out to search for another woman, which had rejected him as the others had. He spoke of a human child of which was dying of, what do humans call it? Scarlet fever? Scarletina? It was one of the many human illnesses. The exact name escapes me. That's not important. What is, is that he non stop talked about the human infant. How she wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. We held onto the hope, that the child would one day be his savior."

Her eyes were wide in shock.

"What is it?"

"An infant? Nineteen years ago? Scarlet fever."

"Yes, what of it?"

"That, was me."

It was now my turn to show shock.

She had been the human Offender spoke of non stop for nineteen years? I should believe it makes sense. How she doesn't fear us, our presence merely stuns her momentarily when we are suddenly there.

A smile grew on my face as I picked her up.

"My dear, I believe you are Offender's destined mate."

"Destined mate?"

"Why of course! Others are afraid of him, you are not. You are meant to be!"

"Try explaining that to Slender." she sighed as I placed her feet on the ground.

"Don't worry, everything will work out in the end."

"I'm glad you're optimistic, because I'm having a hard time being so."

"Let's take a walk, clear our minds. Then we'll return to the others."

Extending my hand to her, she took it and we continued on into the woods.

**Offender's POV**

As I wait in the bushes for the teens to pass by, I grinned as I heard the candy move in their bags. I had so much candy already, but I always wanted more. Quickly making a check over to make sure my hidden stash of bags and buckets would not be found, I then walked out of the bush.

"Hey buddy, who're you supposed to be? Detective Jones?" the boy was dressed up like Eyeless Jack while his friend looked like Hoody.

A little girl clung to his arm dressed up as Cinderella, she peered from around him at me.

"Bobby! Come on! Mommy wants us home before ten!" she pulled on his sleeve impatiently.

"Stop your whining Suzy! If you want to go home now, you know what you have to do." he held his hand out, gesturing to her pink bucket with rainbows on it.

"But, I worked hard to get this candy!" she backed away.

"Then I guess you're finding your own way home! Later squirt!" they both took off walking towards the other houses.

She stood there like a scared little mouse. Shivering and sniffling.

"I still wanna go trick or treating though." she wiped the tears from her eyes.

As I went to turn away, I stopped. Her small foot steps heading the other way worried me. This was trick or treating, and that means anyone will take advantage of a little girl.

A sigh slipped from my lips, "hey kid." I couldn't believe I was doing this.

She stopped and turned to me, "y-yeah mister?"

"You, uh, you wanna come with me? I'm still trickin and treatin'."

"Really? You don't mind? Oh, wait, I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Name's Smexy. At least, that's what you can call me." my sharp, toothy grin made her jump.

"I-I'm Suzanne. You can call me Suzy though."

I extended my hand to gesture for her to follow. Instead of following, however, she grabbed my comparatively large hand with her small one.

"Momma always tells me to hold hands with anyone I go with." she wiped the last of her tears away on her white glove and we headed off after I grabbed my candy.

"Alright, so have you been down this road before?"

"No. We were heading that way when Bobby decided to be mean and leave me alone."

"Ah, I see. So, where do you live? So I know where to take you when we're done."

"Thirteen-zero-four Pinape street. It's a big red house with white windows."

"Alright, well then lets get going. We have so many houses to hit and such little time!"

My big grin earned me a giggle from her. Taking her by surprise, I Slender-walked us to another state. She was scared for a minute, but then relaxed when we started getting more candy. Having done this for years, I knew which houses gave the most candy, the biggest candy bars, and all the tips and tricks of how to hit houses multiple times without getting caught.

When we encountered teenage bullies, I merely stole their candy buckets and bags. Splitting it even with Suzy until she became tired and wanted to go home.

In an instant, we were standing in front of her house.

"Thanks for taking me trick or treating mister Smexy sir!"

"Anytime, kid. Hey, how old are you anyway?"

"Eleven."

"Do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Stay out of the woods, and never stray from your mom or dad's side alright?"

"Ok, why?"

"Kinda hard to explain really."

"Oh, Bobby is probably gonna pick on me."

"How old is this Bobby kid you were with?"

"Seventeen."

"Ask him if he believes in the Slenderman. Then tell him to go out in the back yard."

"What are you gonna do mister?"

"Teach him a lesson about what real scaring is about." she never missed the sinister smirk that splayed from ear to ear, if I had any visible.

Her smirk near matched mine as she ran to the front door and went inside.

"Suzy! Oh dear I'm so glad you're ok! Where did you get all this candy from?!"

The mother picked her up and I immediately moved to the back yard where a swing set and a small playground sat in the corner.

At the other end was a tool shed, and inside that tool shed was buckets of paint. Going over the colors, I found: red, yellow, brown, white, and black. Perfect.

Prying open the black paint can, I grabbed a brush, extended a few tendrils and painted them black. Fixing my coat so that it looked like a suit in the darkness, I pulled a black tie from my pocket and tied it around my neck.

Looking in the playground mirror, I smirked at my creation. If one didn't look hard enough, one would think I was Slenderman.

I heard voices coming and I hide behind the tree.

"Suzy, you're an idiot. There's no such thing as the Slenderman! He's a myth! Just like Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny! Hell, even the Tooth Fairy don't exist!" the teen begrudgingly followed the small girl out to the back.

"I swear! He's real! I saw him back here before! He was this tall!" she stepped up on her toes trying to example his height.

"And I suppose he's super thin too right?" the boy snickered.

"Yeah! He was over by the tree!" she pointed to where I hid.

Kid was a good actor.

"Fine, if I check behind the stupid tree for your 'Slenderman', will you leave me alone?" he gave in as she nodded.

He wasted no time in coming towards the old oak tree and peered behind it. Quickly, I moved around it to stay out of sight by hiding behind him.

"See, Suzy, there's nothing h-" he turned around and saw me.

I stared down at him as he backed away slowly.

He blinked and smirked before standing up straight.

"You're not Slenderman. Nice trick Suzy. Teaming up with this guy to try and scare me."

Reaching up, I gripped my fedora and pulled it off. He laughed, "a stocking you stole from your sisters dresser won't scare me!"

Letting my skin split where my mouth was, I let it open once, before letting it split down my chin. The tendrils I painted slithered out, some grabbing the tree and some branches, others grabbing toys. He backed away, "what are you?" his voice was lowered to a whisper.

"What am I? You're worst nightmare!" the hiss in my voice caused him to fall back to the ground as he scoot away.

"Wh-what do you want from me?!"

"For you to stop picking on Suzy! If catch you screwing around with her head ever again, I will be back. But not just to relieve a warning."

He nodded before taking off for the house door. He ripped it open and screamed for his life.

Letting my tendrils rub against the grass to remove the paint, Suzy watched them intently.

"What are you really mister?"

"That, I'm afraid, I can't tell you. Nor can I let you remember."

"You mean, I won't ever see you again?" her lip puckered into a pout.

"I'm afraid not little one. Though it has been fun, I must leave."

She reached her arms out for a hug which I gladly gave. She then went limp in my arms and I lay her down on the lawn chair by the patio.

The boy came running back out with two adults, "see! The monster! The Slenderman! He's-where'd he go?" he looked around frantically.

"Bobby, stop this nonsense! No more scary moves for you! Aw, honey, look! Suzy passed out on the lawn chair. She must have had fun tonight. Lets get her to bed." the male picked her up before carrying her inside.

From my position in the tree, I waved a white tentacle to him as he saw me.

"You! You're not Slenderman, but, what are you?" he walked up to the tree.

"Call me, Sexual Offenderman. I'm Slenderman's brother."

"What'd you do to Suzy?!" he clenched his hands into fists.

"Calm down Rambo. I just wiped her memory of me. She'll be fine in the morning. She will probably have a nose bleed though."

"A nose bleed?! Why?!"

"I used my powers on her. She'll have some adverse reaction. Nose bleeds are more common though. Other than that? She'll be her usual self."

"Bobby?" the female poked her head out the door.

"Yes mom?" he turned to look at her and I jumped over the fence while he was distracted.

"Come on inside dear, it's too cold out there!" she scold him.

"Yes mom!"

The grass crunched under his sneakers as he went inside.

Grabbing my candy stash, I couldn't wait to show Maria my night's earnings.

When my feet were on solid ground, I announced my presence.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Oh goody, the King of no clothes is back." Trender's irritable tone made me smirk.

"Aw, did ya miss me?"

"Hardly. While you've been gone, Slender went into an uproar."

"About?"

"Your relationship with his Proxy."

The grin immediately fell off my face, replaced with a frown.

"Not this again. I apologized how many times now?"

"It doesn't matter. He told her not to come around you or he'll kill you."

My hands balled up into fists; the claws on my fingers digging into my skin, letting black droplets of blood fall from my pale flesh.

"It is for the best brother."

My head snapped up, turning to look at my eldest brother as he stood in the shade from the moonlight.

"I told you I was sorry about the others! This is different! She is different!"

"She is still my Proxy and I will not let you take her!"

"If it is a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

The material of my boots ripped and tore as the muscles in my legs began to bulge and expand. The sharp nails of my toes dug into the soft dirt as I gained leverage.

Tearing the coat from my body; I threw it, the tie, and my fedora to the side. My muscular chest contracted as I grew in height. My jaw splitting open both ways as my tongue snaked out. The black spit that hit the ground emit steam as it dissolved the earth it touched. Many white tendrils angrily lashed out, hitting against trees and scraping off bark.

"Very well brother!"

I watched as he too transformed into his fighting form.

The skin ripping open as he revealed his mouth full of sharp, bloody teeth. His crimson red tongue licked against the skin around his mouth, lathering it with the blood of those he physically ate.

A crack pierced the air as two arms ripped out from his ribcage under the first set. An angry, black nest of tendrils whipped back and forth as they pushed uprooted trees away.

"Fight to the death?"

"Indeed."

"Age before beauty."

"It is with age that comes wisdom. With wisdom comes the knowledge to easily kill another of your kind!"

"Then make your move!"

"With pleasure!"

In an instant, twenty black limbs flew towards me, slithering around trees and other objects. He tried to instill his power on me, the Slender-sickness effect.

Though it wasn't as powerful, it was still enough to bring a spout of pain. Enough to distract me.

I was thrown across the opening with the force of three tentacles. More tendrils grabbed me before throwing me with even more force at a collection of trees. As they went to retreat, I grabbed one, pullng myself towards him.

Clenching my fist, I threw a punch at him. As he wasn't expecting it, he couldn't Slender-walk away fast enough. The force of the punch sent him sprawling to the ground.

Using my white tendrils, I pinned him to the ground.

"Get off me you naked moron!"

"NO!"

I was once again thrown away by his surprising tentacles.

Flipping over, I slowed myself with my claws by digging them into the soil.

Staring him down, he waited for me to make the next move.

His clawed fingers twitched in anticipation.

Flexing my own, I ran at him, hand reared back to deliver the strike. He reared his hand back to let an even strike in retaliation. Our claws were sharp enough to tear flesh easily from bone. I knew this, but it did not stop my approach. He would not take her from me!

Vision clouded red; I was lost in the bloodlust as black liquid dripped from my temple, maw, and back.

As I closed the distance, I registered a black and white blur before more red and a scream.

Letting everything sink in, my vision cleared and I looked down in horror.

There, barely standing with my claws buried about half an inch deep in her stomach, was Maria. Dark red liquid seeped through the hoody she wore as she reached out to touch my cheek.

"Why would you get in the middle of this?"

I was finally able to find my voice.

"Don't, fight."

She fell forward and I grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"I knew I shouldn't have brought her back! What are we going to do?!" Splendor was in fear driven hysterics.

"She's not dead! I can heal her! I know I can! Just, give me some time."

Looking up, Slender was in shock. Frozen to the spot. Unsure what to do.

Grabbing my coat and hat, I dressed and jumped up to my tree. Lifting the heavy material, I quickly licked the bleeding wounds which slowly closed.

"Come on dear, don't be dead. Wake up." I nuzzled her neck desperately, hoping to wake her up.

When she gave no response, I pulled out a bucket of candy.

"I-I got sweets, I know you love candy sweetie." my tone wavered slightly when she once more was silent.

"Please don't be dead." my begging plea was matched with a shuddering sob as I hugged her close.

I ignored the three standing in the clearing at the base of the tree.


	11. Rise and shine

**Offender's POV**

It was funny how but a year before, I would rape, and I would kill. Thinking nothing of it. They were just humans after all. Their pitiful lives meant nothing to me. Theirs didn't, but hers did. Days had passed by, maybe three or four. She still wasn't moving, and I down right refused to let her out of my arms. They tried to convince me I had killed her. That she was dead and they had to bury her.

I wouldn't let them put her under the earth. I wouldn't let them take her. She wasn't dead. Though she didn't move, my instincts told me to hold onto that shred of hope. That she would wake up any minute and greet me with a wide grin and a sarcastic remark. Just like she always did. I could swear every time I placed my hand over her mouth, that I could feel her breath hit my skin.

It was hard for us to tell if her skin was cold or not, for we could not distinctly tell the difference between temperatures unless they are wide a part. Such as freezing cold and scalding hot. Body temperatures were harder to distinguish. As her skin was already a bright pale, we couldn't go on that either. If her heart was beating, it was slow to the point we couldn't hear it.

"Offender, please. Don't do this to yourself. Just hand her over so we can bury her." Trender begged.

He usually could care less that I was upset. Usually it didn't involve personal feelings.

"NO! You can't have her! She's still alive! She's just, resting! We just gotta wait!" my grip on her limp form tightened.

"Brother." Slender sat perched in the tree next to mine, his tendrils gently wrapped around her.

Using my own, I pulled them away. He had tried this numerous times. Trying to pry her from my grasp. It got to the point where I would skip sleeping periods. Staying up for the passing days, just so he couldn't catch me off guard. Sleep was one of the things I was deprived of.

At the beginning; they had tried teaming up on me. There was no doubt, when I was at my weakest, they would try again. Which, how my powers were sapping, would be soon. Another day or so, maybe less. Definitely less. My feelings for her, now that she lay lifeless in my arms, they drained me. They drained my power, my strength, my will. All depleting at an alarming rate. They were already planning to overpower me as I sit here, cradling her.

Suddenly, as I had predicted, Splendor and Trender jumped up in the trees. Cornering me. I was too weak to Slender-walk, and I wouldn't be able to fight and hold onto her at the same time. This was it. They would take her, and dispose of her.

Slender's black tendrils wrapped around me from behind, pinning my legs to the thick branch and spreading my arms wide. Splendor stepped onto the branch and carefully picked her up.

"I'm sorry brother, but you leave us no choice." he held her like a mother would to comfort a sobbing child.

Though it was futile, I struggled against my bonds. Trying to get free.

"Give her back! She's not dead! You can't bury her! The others, they'll raid her grave and eat her!"

"I will bury her at the base of the tree then. Slender, maybe you should take him to hunt, or perhaps to kill something to distract his mind?"

"Would be for the best."

I found we were just outside a large city. Where, I could care less.

"Find someone to hunt." he gently pushed me forward.

"Don't feel like it."

"Offender."

"SHUT UP! This is all your fault anyway! If you hadn't been such an ignorant prick, she wouldn't have gotten hurt!" turning to him, I backhanded him hard enough to make him stumble slightly.

I had been expecting to be hit back, to be thrown across the street, Hell, even to be lashed at by his claws. Nothing happened though. He just stood there; his head down, shame would have been written across his face, had he had one.

"I suppose, you are right. I was wrong to be so controlling. I shouldn't have been so rash in my decisions. I was just so sure you would do as you had countless times before her."

"I had apologized so many times! I made an eternal oath to never do false deception ever again!"

"You did." he grew silent.

"She's not dead brother."

"How do you know?"

"She is my, mate. Though I have not wanted to accept it because of almost two decades of resentment. Two decades of hate and hurt. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but she is my match. I accept it. Whether she does or does not is her choice. If she were dead, I would be too."

"There is no bonding link of life."

"Maybe not, but I would sense if her life came to an end. It's small, but the spark of life, it's there brother. You just have to trust me."

"If I choose to trust you, to believe what you're telling me is true. Will you hunt and regain your strength?"

"I don't want these other humans. They have ceased to fill my lust."

"Then what will you do?"

"Wait."

"For what?"

"For her to come to. She'll wake up, we just need to let her body re-cooperate. She lost a lot of blood when I hit her."

He once again became quiet, though this time he was pondering.

After some twenty, thirty minutes, he finally spoke.

"Fine. I give you my trust. If she doesn't wake up within the next three days, we will have to either return her to the mortals, or make sure she is truly dead."

With a nod, he took us back to camp, where he halted Splendor and Trender's task of piling dirt on the still silent form.

Carefully, I picked her up out of the hole and returned to my nook. Where I once again awaited for her to awaken.

Day one and day two passed by like a blur. Her condition hadn't increased in the slightest. She did not move, nor breath, no signs of life emit from her.

On the third day, Slender woke me from sleep.

"Has she shown any signs of life?"

"I think she moved last night." I had no choice but to lie, he would take her if I didn't.

"Don't lie. She hasn't stirred. I'm sorry brother, but you must make your choice. Return her to the mortals, or make sure she's dead."

"I chose neither!"

"If she truly is dead, her body will begin to smell of rotting flesh."

"Shut up Trender! We're not burying her!"

"Then we shall return her and let the humans deal with her."

"No! We'll be discovered!"

"Then I'll make sure she's dead and we will bury her."

Before I could protest, black and white tendrils ripped her from my clutches once more. The white releasing her to the black as he held her at chest level. A jingle filled the air as Splendors bell tipped appendages held me down.

A single black tentacle wrapped around her throat, preparing to snap it with ease. Everything seemed to stop. The wind, the animals, even my brothers. The world just seemed to hold still as it happened.

She opened her eyes slightly and stared up at him.

"S-re." her voice rasped out as she reached up and clenched a hand full of his jacket.

"Y-yes child?" he was at a loss for words.

"I can't breath."

He released his grip on her neck before holding her up right.

"You're, alive?" he inspected her, checking for any wounds; other than the black and blue mark shadowed on her throat, she was fine.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We thought you were dead!" Trender ran to her, ripping her out of Slender's grasp.

As he swung her around, happy she was still alive, I felt my youngest brother release his grip. Letting me stand, he stepped past me.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been whacked in the stomach. How long was I asleep?"

"Asleep?! You were just asleep?!" the words flew from my mouth in shock before I could stop myself.

"I think I was in a coma actually. I feel all groggy and shit."

"That would explain why it was hard to tell if you were alive."

Rushing over to her, I picked her up and held her high.

"Do you know how worried I was?! I thought I was going to lose you at this point!" I swear I could cry right now, if I had tear ducts.

"I didn't mean to worry you. I guess the lack of sleep and pain just collided and I fell into a coma."

"I'm just so glad you're alright." without thinking, I pulled her close to me in an enveloping hug.

Letting a purr erupt in my chest, I nuzzled her.

"What's with the cuddle bugness?"

"Just happy mate."

"I see." her smile was interrupted by a loud grumble in her stomach.

"Hungry?" Trender chuckled as I placed her down.

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

"I'll fetch us some food." with that, he was gone.

"Want some candy?" I held up a big bucket of sweets and candy bars.

"Oh no Offender! You'll ruin her appetite!" he was back with a tray of food.

"What is that?" the food was questionable.

"A French favorite! Es Cargo!"

"Ugh, no thanks. I really appreciate it Trendy, but snails are not my forte." she backed away as he huffed.

"No taste in good food!"

We all grimaced as he plucked a snail from the platter and dropped it into his open mouth before chewing on the soft body.

"Uh, allow me to fetch something for her." Splendor disappeared and came back with a bag that had a yellow M on it.

"McDonalds?"

"I see all the children beg for this. I thought you might like it."

Sitting with her on my lap, I ran my hand through her hair as she pulled out the incredibly unhealthy food and ate it.

"You're gonna pull my hair out if you don't stop." she joked as she swallowed a french fry.

"Sorry, just excited I guess." reaching into the bag, I stole a fry and tossed it up into the air.

Instead of catching it in my mouth however, she caught it between her teeth. She sat there, inches from my face, the fry between her white teeth; staring at me. Letting a smirk plague my lips, I grabbed the end of the fry with my own teeth and pulled it into my mouth. Chewing on it and swallowing it, she pouted as I stole one fry.

She never expected me to surprise her with a kiss. It wasn't my usual harsh and sloppy all tongue kiss. For once, I took it slow. She found pleasure in this as our lips remained connected. Though our embrace was broken by the clearing of a throat.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Trender had a large grin plastered on his face.

"Not at all. Was there something you need? An ass to kiss? A dick to fuck? You are gay right?"

His pale face burned red with anger and soon I was running around the opening, clutching onto my fedora for dear life.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"What are you going to do? Grope me? In that case, I will gladly let you!"

"You are such a cheeky bastard!"

**That might be the end for this story.**


	12. CreepyPasta

**Well, I have no plans for this story, but I'll wing it for the giggles. I have no idea how I'm going to continue this, so reviews are definitely appreciated! Tell meh what you wanna see. Also, I don't have any sex scenes planned for any chapters. So if you want one, you'll have to request it. So, yeah. Just thought I'd let everyone know this now.**

**Offender's POV**

After she had eaten, and Slendy got Trender to stop chasing me; I decided to take Maria to a place where we wouldn't be bothered. As I sat near the edge of the shore on the private beach, Maria was running hip deep in the water. I couldn't help the chuckle when she got a starfish stuck to her hoody. Though, after watching her struggle to pull it off for a few minutes, I decided to lend a hand.

"Stupid starfish! He tore my hoody!" her grumbles of irritation were cute, she always was when she got mad.

"Now Trendy has a reason to take you clothes shopping." she smacked me when I laughed.

"Not funny! You should have seen what he was picking out for me!"

"Don't feel bad, he tried to get me to wear pants." at my shiver of disgust, she died laughing.

"A sexy, immortal, impossibly strong demon; scared of a pair of pants?" my glare didn't stop her laughter, though she did muffle it with her hand.

"Pants are fucking evil!"

"How so?"

"They restrain my pride and joy." my statement was proud and made her face palm.

"So, let me get this straight...you're afraid of pants, because they contain your nether region?"

"Exactly! I used to wear pants, hated it."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he takes me shopping, if he doesn't get a few pairs for you." she turned away, a grin decorating her face.

"You wouldn't make me wear them, would ya babes?" wrapping my arms around her, I let a few tendrils caress her lovingly.

"Hm, I dunno. Persuade me not to and maybe I'll consider not forcing you to." she kissed my cheek before nuzzling the side of my neck.

I purred as I pulled her against me to lay on the sand. Folding my arms above my head, the sand tipped my fedora forward to cover where my eyes would be as she lay herself on me. Resting her head on my chest, she sighed in content as she began to nod off.

"Falling asleep dear?" the humor in my voice was blatantly obvious as she nodded lazily.

"You reek of the intoxicating aroma of roses and beach mist. Kinda hard not to." her tired mumbling made me laugh lightly as I rubbed her back soothingly.

"As long as you promise not to scare me like before, you may rest. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

She was already out cold before I could finish the sentence. Letting my nails lightly scratch her back, my rumbling purr soothed her to contentment.

This was nice, admittedly. This is what I had longed for all those years ago. Just to be close, as I was now, to the one who loved me most. To have her lay with me and not scream in fear at my features. Know my secret and not have to hide any truths from her. This is what I have waited for, for one to love me as I loved them. It was a long wait, but I had finally been deemed to have earned it. Though, one thing bothered me. She was only half mortal in the sense she would not die of old age. Being a Proxy, she will never age a day older than the night Slender took her. She was still mortal to the point where she couldn't take much more damage than any other human. Admittingly, I am not one to be gentle on most occasions and I was not the only threat to her life. She accepted her new role in the world of what humans call, CreepyPasta. The world of nightmares and ghoulish Hell that runs amok this blind land.

These humans believe the nightmares they created were of their own doing, but we exist in the shadows. Where their blind spot is. Covering our tracks to make them think we are just as they believe. Myths. Legends. Spooks.

Things from the Rake, Zalgo, BEN, Hell even Jeff the Killer; we exist and they do not even realize how much danger they are truly in.

Looking down at the sleeping form laying on me, a sense of dread crossed my mind. What I if I was to leave her side for even a moment, and one of the others would kill her? No doubt I would return the favor, but she would be gone from this world. I would be once more thrust into rage and loneliness.

What was I to do? I would have to be on my guard at all times. Never letting her out of my sight, sleeping light in case any tried to sneak up. Though, most wouldn't dare even challenge a Slender being, one could never get lazy.

Most of them are a threat, though ones such as the Rake are harmless. As far as I can recall, he only attacks when threatened or instigated. Ones like Jeff and Zalgo, must be moderated.

These thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind when she suddenly sighed in her sleep. A smirk plaguing my face. She seemed so innocent when she was like this. The complete opposite of her true self when awake.

I was brought from my comforting thoughts when I felt it. The dark presence of another being. It was light, but it emanated evil in different waves. Like an innocence was buried deep within the burning hatred and desire to kill.

Looking over, I saw the being. The bloodstained hoody, with the covering pulled up over his head. His pale, dirty hand was clutching the rusty butcher knife by the cracked, wooden handle. Ripped, dirty, and baggy jeans hung off the thin frame. Greasy, black, messy hair was barely seen in the shadow of the hood.

"What do you want Jeff?" my irritated tone made his lidless eyes spark with life and glee.

"Where's old Slenderman?" his raspy and scratched up voice would no doubt become annoying.

"You're not his Proxy Jeff, you don't have to keep finding him for him to give you something to kill."

"No, but he always gives me such lovely gifts when I do things for him." a sigh escaped my hidden mouth as he lift the blade to his stretched mouth and licked the sharp end of the metal.

"He's where he always is. In the woods with Trender and Splendor." I had hoped he would just leave, though that would mean he did something right for once.

"Ah, who's the pretty little one asleep on you? Another one you'll tear to pieces when she comes to? Ooooh, can I have her?" he slowly stalked towards me, his knife raised above his head.

"No, you can't. She's not another one time fuck. She's mine and you'll do well to remember that! I won't be as forgiving as Zalgo and you'll be missing more than just your eyelids if you take another step forward." a deep growl forced him to stop.

"Can it be? The once enigmatic Sexual Offenderman, reduced to a pile of mush at the hands of a mere mortal? What a sight!" his cackling laughter arose anger deep within me.

"Begone Jeff!" a tendril lashed out to throw him away, but in a plume of flames and smoke, he was gone.

"A killer knows when he is unwelcome. I'll be seeing you Offender!" he once again let out a fit laughter, echoed in the distance.

"Fucking hate him."

Realization dawned on me far too late for my comfort. If he was here, then Jack wasn't far behind. Those two were like brothers. Much like my brothers and I. Close, almost inseparable, but fight like children often. While they tended to disagree on many things, that did not stop them from sticking together. While Jack didn't necessarily kill his victims, he made their lives rather painful. Though he never ruled out killing. Stealing their kidneys while they were conscious, most times. Sometimes he would eat them whole. Tearing flesh from their bones with his bare teeth. Never touching their kidneys though. He collected them. At least, that was what I was lead to believe.

How many other creatures had they brought along with them? They weren't necessarily quiet, rather, they adored being the center of attention. Often bringing the wrath of others upon them. This usually lead to them being hunted by something. It was a wonder how they were still alive.

A while back, Slender often had them doing tasks his Proxies could not. Killing those that were to far out of his reach. He often never left the woods, as he was a rather large target. Should he step foot outside the safety of his sanctuary, it is only for brief moments and to draw his prey near the wooded area.

Though they weren't Proxies, Slender would reward them for their loyalty. Giving Jack bodies of those that had wandered into his domain like many before them. As for Jeff, he would often reward Jeff with things such as: knives he found on hikers or in some gang members pocket, drugs he found on teens, or clothes to replace his own worn ones.

This worried me, for when they came around, it was often because they couldn't find anything to eat or kill. This lead them to stay for months, even years at a time until they got bored.

Usually, when they stay, they cause trouble in large volumes. Burning live animals, creating unwanted attention, even leaving trails of death to our camp sight. This would not end well, since Slender never turns them away.


	13. Erotic Encounters

**Ok, er, so one person (a guest, so I don't know their name, however that doesn't mean I'm going to lock up reviewing to fanfic members only, so rest easy guests) has requested a lemon scene. I'm not gonna lie, I've done sex scenes in the past, and they were rather...immature. However, that was a few years ago, when I was just as immature. So, now that I'm older and a little wiser, I'm going to give it a crack one more time. Hopefully I don't ward off any readers. T^T so, enjoy. Also, depending on how well I do, this may contain heavy smex. So, yeah.**

**Offender's POV**

I was heavily surprised that Slendy hadn't come to abduct his Proxy from me. Though, I could only guess that was because Jack and Jeff had come in contact with my brother. Thus leading him to use them to do his bidding.

The calm scene was almost perfect. The cool breeze made it just the right temperature to keep her comfortable, the sun wasn't beating down unbearably. Even the water seemed at ease. It would be perfect for me, if I wasn't starving.

Tending to her and trying to keep her alive, left me without my necessary hunt. While I could just devour human food or just humans in general, that would not quell the raging burn inside me.

I could feel the hardened muscle between my legs throbbing with need against her stomach as she slept peacefully.

Though I couldn't bring myself to take her. Not while she slept. The thought of hunting down another human to satisfy my needs hadn't seemed very enticing either. No doubt because I had accepted her as my mate. My essential other half. The only thing I could do, was get myself off and be content with the small extinguishing outcome. It was either that or wait for her to wake up and shamefully beg for her assistance. Perhaps I didn't have to do it with such little dignity. Maybe if I worked my usual charm, she would wholeheartedly agree without me needing to degrade myself.

A sudden scent filled the air, it was an aroma that made my mouth water and made my already hard member become much more stiff than it could possibly ever be. It was the scent of a wanting virgin. The permeating scent was always so delicious. How they reeked of sexual innocence with their needs, desires, and fantasies. Their minds a venus fly trap of erotic wants.

Searching desperately for the scent, I realized seconds later that the girl in my arms was the source.

"Oh, a virgin are we? Couldn't have gotten a better score if I tried. Though, I'm unsure if I should be surprised or not." as I spoke, she turned her head to the side in her sleep.

"Fuck, I really wish you were awake. I'm so damn hard right now." the slight groan that passed my lips when she shifted, couldn't be helped.

Her body was flush against mine, so every movement rubbed her painfully against my restricted organ. Not knowing when she would come to, I decided maybe trying to get myself off without waking her up would do, as she now clung to me.

Pulling her legs a part, I pushed her up slightly and opened the lower half of my trench coat. Slowly, I gripped the sensitive flesh and hissed when it stung. I hadn't hunted for a while, so I can't say I'm thoroughly surprised it was this painful. Ever so slowly, I pumped my fist up and down the long shaft. Friction burned white hot in my vision as my hand spread a small bit of precum in my ministrations. The pain was both wonderful and indescribably painful simultaneously.

Guttural groans and collective, sexual growls fell off my tongue as I picked up speed with my work. The colors of the surrounding world began blending together in the euphoria bliss of my ecstacy. The pleasure and the pain binding as one as my muscles tightened in the familiar act. For a few moments, I was too caught up in my self indulgence to care if anyone saw us. Particularly, me.

Though I froze when I heard a small voice calling me. Looking down, she stared at me with tired eyes.

"Hello? Are you going to answer me?" she rubbed her eyes as she let a yawn escape.

"Uh, what-what was the question?" there was no doubt she heard the husk in my voice, the need in my tone.

"I asked what you were doing and if you were alright. You're breathing pretty heavily and you won't stop growling."

"S-sorry little one. I didn't mean to worry you or wake you. Just, preoccupied is all."

"With?"

A deep sigh was released. I decided it was now or never.

"I haven't hunted in quite some time dear. I'm rather, hungry."

"Heh, maybe we can see if Trender has any snails left." her humor was not expertly placed, though she had to have forgotten that we're not like humans.

We don't eat food to quell our hunger. We feed through our unique abilities. Whatever our quality is specialized in.

"Babe, I don't need food. I need _food_."

She looked at me questioningly. My patience was wearing thin, however, I tried to remain calm.

"I don't eat human food like you do. I feed differently. Remember?"

The gears slowly turned in her head before it fully registered.

"You haven't had sex?"

"Not for some time. The last time you helped me was when I fed."

"Oh, well then let me just get off you-" as she went to get up, I held her close.

"No."

"You need to feed right? So I need to get off-"

"I don't want any human."

"Oh, feeling beastial?"

"No."

"Then what?"

To cure her confusion, I let a tendril snake up her back thigh. Letting it caress the edges of her hips, another slithered up her other leg, though it rubbed between her thighs against her core.

She looked down, aware of what my intention was. I wanted her so badly, it literally hurt.

"Me? I'm nothing special though."

"You don't have to be."

A heavy blush colored her otherwise pale skin on her face.

Gripping the lower edge of her hoody, I pulled it upward and relieved her body of it. Tossing it on the sand next to us, I viewed the second obstacle. Some black shirt with a man in sage colored armor with a bronze visor. He held some sort of weapon in his grasp as the image ended at his stomach.

"Might I ask who that is?" tracing my nail lightly up her stomach, I outlined the gun.

"It's my brother's Halo four shirt. That's the Master Chief." her words were carried with a slightly heaving breath as she explained in short detail.

"My my, I've only taken off one article of clothing and you're already getting hot and bothered? You really are a virgin." a smirked played upon my lips as I teased her.

"Shut up." she nuzzled my neck as she growled in annoyance.

Gripping the shirt at the base, I ran my thumb over the sewn fabric. It was cotton, worn with the age of the restless year and some odd days. It didn't matter if it tore, Trender would replace it no doubt. Grinning at this, I grabbed the face of the armored man and ripped the cloth effortlessly from her body.

"Hey! That was my brothers shirt!" her protest brought humor to me as I dropped it in the pile.

"Don't worry, Trendy will get ya another shirt. Besides, you look better with it off."

She instantly realized she was shirtless, and as she covered her bra covered cleavage, a purr rumbled in my throat.

"Aw, don't cover up. I wanna see the goodies." grabbing both her wrists carefully, I pulled them away.

Using a tentacle, I unclasped the gray material and pulled it off. Her breasts were average size. For a human it was a healthy forty D. Not overly enormous like the double D bikini models who often got implants to make themselves more sexually appealing. And while she wasn't unnaturally thin, she wasn't exactly bulging with fat. A small bump of what a mother would call, 'baby fat' rest on her stomach. It was what made her seem normal. Not like the many anorexic teenagers caught sneaking out at night to spite their parents. She had imperfections, but that was what made me that much more glad she was mine. While I could enjoy any body type, her body was what I desired at this moment.

Letting my vision drift away from her midsection, I looked up at her face. A blush burned her cheeks with a deep red.

"What's the matter sweetness?"

"I've never been naked in front of a man before. I'm not perfect, and I'm not prepared for this mentally."

"Want to know something?"

"What?"

"If I wanted someone perfect, I'd fuck myself. Not any of those impudent humans who think they're perfect because they get implants or because they starve themselves. So relax. I'm not a prejudice creature babes."

To calm her, I lightly ran a clawed finger over her cheek. My thumb lovingly stroke over the hollow of her neck slowly. Calmly.

While she was distracted with that, I unbuttoned her jeans. The zipper proved difficult as it was old and rusty. Though I eventually reigned victorious over the stubborn metal clasp. Picking her up slightly, I removed the denim fabric that covered what I wanted so much.

The scent of her flower was even stronger now. Her cherry begged to be popped open. It was practically inviting me in personally.

She blushed when her cotton, black thong had a wet spot near her heat.

"Daw, how cute. My little one wants it just as badly as I." she smacked me in the arm as she looked away in embarrassment.

"You're such an ass sometimes. You know that?" her voice was low as her cheeks burned brightly.

"Oh, am I now?" catching her off guard, I let one of the offending white limbs run over the wet spot in her crevice.

A light gasp was released from her as she jumped. Though I held her still by the arms.

The tendril teased her cloth covered sex, earning me such delightful sounds from my little dove. She was utterly disappointed when I removed the white limb, though sighed in content when I let a finger replace it. Rubbing the cloth which began to be covered in more moisture.

Being unpredictable was one thing I loved being. This was proven when I moved the thin cloth aside and pushed a long, clawed finger into her hot, wet cavern. The silky walls contracted, tightening around the intrusion a I pushed it deeper and deeper. Eventually, I hit the soft barrier. With a little force, I pushed through it. She twitched in pain ever so slightly as blood coated my fingers. Trying my best to ease the pain, I licked at her collarbone in attempts to distract her.

Smirking as she inadvertently spread her legs after a few minutes, this allowed me to push in knuckle deep. Pulling back slightly, I allowed another finger to enter her. Slowly and rhythmically, I pumped the two fingers in her. Stretching her slightly as I spread my digits a part in her. The notion causing her to try and get more pleasure from me. Rolling her hips as silent pleas were written on her face for me to give her more.

"Hm, enjoying yourself love?"

The sharp toothed grin I gave her only widened when she nodded. Her flushed face screwed tight in pleasure and pain as I pulled my fingers out with a quick yank.

"P-please." her wonton panting was getting me hot.

"Please what little one? Tell me what you want." grabbing a handful of her dark brown hair, I yanked it back to expose her neck.

Wasn't her hair lighter once upon a time? I shrugged it off, to enraptured in our current position to care.

Licking the salty skin, I pressed my lips to the nape of her throat, sucking lightly causing her to groan out.

As I ran my tongue across the sweaty skin, lightly coated with perspiration, she clawed at my arm.

"M-more! I need more!"

"You need or you want? Which is it?" though I desperately wanted nothing more than to be inside her, years of practice allowed restraint.

"I need more! I need it so badly!"

"Such like a virgin. Trying to get ahead of themselves before they're truly ready." my tsking only made her whine in frustration.

"Please!" she begged as she clawed at my coat, trying to pry it off.

Two tentacles grabbed her arms and spread them wide.

"Now, now, patience my dear. Don't rush the lion before you're prepared. After all, a small hunting knife won't subdue the mighty creature." waving a finger in her face, I let two more limbs grab her legs.

Spreading them as well, they picked her up. Holding her at chest level with me between her legs. The pale folds of her virgin hole were light red from the abuse my fingers bestowed upon it earlier. Pushing two fingers against it, I spread it open and was greeted with the sight of healthy pink flesh. Moisture dripped down her thighs as the heavy scent of her innocence washed over me in waves.

Letting my black tongue slither out, I let it lightly graze the lips. This caused an involuntary shudder from her.

"Oh, you like that? You like when I tease you?" my earned response was a strangled moan.

Teasingly, I continued the practiced torture. Gaining pleasure from her cries against my cruel torment. Ever so slowly, I let the dark organ slip inside of her but did not move other than that.

The sweet taste surrounded my tongue, making it hard to continue the restraint I normally held. After only a few seconds, I pulled my tongue out till only the tip was in before pushing it in as far as I deemed good enough to keep her wanting more.

"Please Smexy! Stop teasing and just take me! I can't take it anymore!"

"Oh fine, ruin my fun why don't you." my tone was playful as I retrieved my tongue.

In all honesty, I wanted nothing more than to plunge deep into her from the beginning. However, I felt she deserved some foreplay to enjoy the experience more. After 'connecting' with so many humans, it was easy to instantly find those 'switches' or 'buttons' that got them squirming in my grasp.

Removing my hat, I placed it on the pile with her pants and hoody as I reached down and unbuttoned my coat. Doing so as agonizingly slow as I could possibly be, I undid the buttons one by one before untying the belt around my waist. Pulling it open and dropping it onto the beige sand, I watched as she stared at my throbbing erection standing proud.

"You're bigger than I remember." her mutter got a chuckle from me.

"Remember, I can be whatever size I want. Judging by how impatient you are, you want the best experience. Am I right?"

When she said nothing, I let two more tendrils wrap around her breasts. The tips gently rubbing the hard nubs as they squeezed lightly around the mounds of flesh on her chest. She gripped them with as much strength as she could as she threw her head back and released a loud groan of pleasure.

"Hm, I think you're ready."

Lining the tip of my massive; well, massive compared to her tiny frame, cock up with her entrance, I began pushing in. The sweet, silky texture clung with need to my hot rod. Bringing that much more pleasure to us both. I had to fight with as much strength as I could to keep from just finishing right now. The tunnel I buried to the hilt in, the heat, the moisture, the sweet torture. It was drowning me with bliss filled sensations. My mind threatened to go into over drive and take over as I slowly pulled back out.

When the tip was all that remained inside, I pushed in with a bit more force. To say she enjoyed this, would be like trying to say the ocean was small. It was no where near the correct statement. Her whine of pleasure practically echoed my own.

In that instant, wild desire and need over ruled anything else. She wanted it just as much as my body begged for me to let go of gentle approach. Laying her on her back in the sand, I got on my knees. My large hands gripped her hips as I put her in an angle to get the most pleasure out of this act. Though I wanted to ravish her, I would keep the want for her safety somewhere close as I prepared to claim her.

"I hope you're ready. Because the kid gloves are coming off." the growl that accompanied my words of warning, seemed to ignite a fire in her eyes.

She wanted me to claim her, to take her as I would any other human before her. She wasn't any other human. She was my mortal, and she would get only the best out of me. My top performance would be out done as I strove harder to bring that much more titillation.

Taking a deep breath, I steadied my raging fire to my lower region. To let the desire burn into want and need.

Letting out a rather demonic growl, I slammed deep into her. Ruthlessly riding out my pain and enjoyment. Though not enough to truly hurt her. My vision swam red much like when Slender and I fought. No. I couldn't let that thought provoke anger.

Looking down at her pleasure struck face. She dug her hands deep into the fine sand. Eager to be over her orgasmic high. To be rid of the fire bubbling in her pelvic area. Her cervix having long been stretched as I pounded her love hole with my enormous girth. The beautiful sounds never ceased from her as I gripped her hips with greater force. Though, accompanying the revelry, was a gasp of pain. She felt some discomfort, though I couldn't bring myself to look and see what.

With each inward thrust, I could feel myself plunge deeper and deeper. Her walls growing tighter and tighter. Constricting me as she neared sweet release.

"Smexy, please! I need to let it out! It hurts so good!" in my sexual engorging, I almost hadn't gathered what she said.

She wanted to release the sweet pressure that now built to the point of bursting within her.

"What's stopping you dear? I certainly won't. Go on, let it go. Release your fluids. Let the pleasureful build up flow out." the husk of my voice made her shiver with delight as she went limp in my grasp.

Deciding on joining her in her pure beautiful high, I too released. Letting the black, gooey essence of my being decorate her freshly claimed walls.

Never breaking contact between our sexes, I once again lay on my back. Her exhausted form in a heap on my chest. The heat of her breath grazed my bare skin as she tried to calm down from the euphoria.

"So, how was your first time? Will you be returning to me for my services once more in the future?"

"No."

A frown became present on my face.

"What? Why?" had I not been good enough? I had never had an 'unsatisfied customer' before.

"Not once. Many more times." she looked up at me with a smile on her tired form.

A smile with which I shared as I looked over her sweating form. I finally saw what caused her discomfort. On her hips, were large bruises of a dark black and blue.

"Sorry."

"For?"

"I bruised you."

She looked down at the marks and shrugged, "oh well, the risk you take when your lover is Sexual Offenderman."

Letting a large hand rest on the small of her back, I rubbed the skin soothingly as she relaxed.

"Kinda wished we had done this sooner. Sex with you is fucking amazing. You make it seem way better then what the girls at school described it as."

"That's my specialty sweetheart. I make things that feel good, feel amazing."

She nuzzled my chest, desperately listening for a heart beat.

"How come I can't hear your heart?"

"I don't believe I have one. Either that or it's really buried under all my durable flesh and organs. Probably buried."

She listened more closely and smiled.

"Yeah, it's there. I can faintly hear it."

"Must be a strong heart then."

The sun began to set as we lay there, spent from the previous act. Hopefully, none would interrupt the moment.

**Ok, so, what'd you all think? Good? Bad? Don't hurt meh! D:**


	14. Unexpected pasts and new problems

**I'm probably going to do this in Offender's POV anymore. Periodically switching to others.**

**Offender's POV**

After regaining strength, I decided we should head back. Seeing as though it was a private beach, I was not the owner. The family that owned the stationed beach house would be arriving soon, best to not get caught.

She was still pouting over her torn hoody and destroyed shirt when we arrived back where the others idly conversed.

There was tension in the air as I placed her down.

"Dear, what happened to your clothes?" Trender was instantly towering over her, cooing about the material.

"Why does she reek?" Splendor sniffed her before looking at me.

While most Slender beings tended to avoid claimed humans, Splendor could care less. Save for noticing the scent.

"What? We had a little, fun." my innocent shrug caused a deep blush to spread across his face.

Slender instantly stepped over to her and moved the fabric away from her collar bone. A circle with an x was burned into the flesh.

How had I missed that?

"Hm, she still bears my mark. So, you can have her while she remains my Proxy. Interesting."

"That's wonderful." my grumble of annoyance was only because of Trender refusing to let off of her.

"Trender, why don't you take her to get some new clothes?" my oldest brother seemed distraught as he motioned for him to go with her.

Something was wrong.

"Of course Slendy! Come along dear!" he grabbed her and they were gone.

"Offender-" he began.

"Look, if this is about us having sex, I'm sorry. We were just laying on the beach; I was hungry, she was willing. One thing kinda lead to another. Alright?"

"That's not it; though I could have gone without even those details." Splendor was becoming utterly embarrassed at the conversation as Slender sighed.

"Oh, then what's wrong? You seem, uneasy brother."

"Jeff and Jack. They're more rambunctious then they ever have been in the past twenty some years. They have garnered some unwanted attention from the dark counsel. They are sending someone to watch them."

"So? That's happened before. Remember when they sent UBOA to watch them?"

"Don't remind me!" Splendor tipped his hat forward to cover his eyes as he shivered at the memory.

"Aw, he wasn't that scary squirt."

"The music, it was so loud and unhappy. It's not natural." he shuddered.

"So, Slendy's often unhappy." my shrug got me a flick from a tendril on the back of my head.

"They're not sending UBOA."

"Who're they sending?"

"Zalgo, and from what I've been hearing, he isn't in the best mood."

"I'm still not seeing the problem here."

"Maria is mortal, his six mouths speak in a hypnotizing manner."

Suddenly, I realized the true problem that had evaded me.

When Zalgo's mouth's speak to other immortals, nothing happens other than idle conversation on multiple levels of different tongues. He can speak well over a thousand languages with his six mouth's. The seventh was meant to bring upon the end of the world, though he says this millennium is not the one. Though, it's uncertain to tell if he's speaking the truth as he's an avid liar. Not that it would matter to the immortals much, other than those who feast upon humans.

Mortals, however, were hypnotized by him when he spoke. It was much like the Sirens of old Greece. His voices were irresistible to human ears. Often he lead them to seclusion where he would devour them. Other times he would trick them, leading them to somewhere where they could die by normal means.

There was one such time I witnessed the events.

He had tricked a teenage human into jumping in the piranha tank in one of the Sea World exhibits. It was messy. (**AN: I have no idea what Zalgo's true abilities are, if this isn't one of his abilities, well, it is now.**)

"Damn it! Fucking-" slamming my fist into a tree, I sighed, "when is he coming?"

"I'm already here Slender child."

Turning around, he stood there.

He was about Slender's height, but about as bulky as I was. His black skin seemed to absorb light as his mouth's chittered in many different tongues. His crimson, lidless eyes, stared into my non-existent ones. The spikey, thick horns protruding from his head jut out and curved back slightly. His sharp nailed hands swayed slightly by his side as he awaited our reactions.

"Zalgo, welcome to our small home in the woods." Slender bowed courteously as did Splendor.

The being knew never to expect such courteous gestures from me. After such encounters in the past, he no longer pressed about the matter.

Giving my nod of acknowledgment, he turned to my brother and studied him.

"Jeff and Jack have once more entered your care. I am to keep an eye on them for the next few months."

"Will you be staying here with us?"

"No, I will pop in every now and then. Just to make sure they are not causing any trouble."

"Very well."

"Also, that Proxy of yours."

"What of her?"

"Keep an eye on her. She is full of such spirit. The Dark Ones had their eye on her. They believed her to be the next sempiternal to live amongst the world as we do. However, they want to be sure, they do not want another Jeff and Jack running about. You remember how they started out, rather, how Jeff started."

(flashback 3rd person)

Zalgo stood there before Slender; a scared teen shivered behind him as he clutched to Zalgo's imposing form.

"What is this?" the Tall One looked around the dark being to examine the boy.

"His name is Jeff. He was welcomed into the dark world by the counsel."

"What has he done to earn such honor?"

"Murdered his entire family with malicious intent. Never faltering. His tactics were brutal and effective as he felt no remorse for ending their pathetic lives."

"So, he is a high level being?"

"Yes, unless he proves otherwise."

Zalgo pushed the boy forward.

"Hm?"

"You will care for him. Raise him and teach him our ways. How to cover his tracks to remain hidden from mortal eye. Think of him as a Proxy."

"I already have two."

"Yes, Masky and Hoody. How are they? Behaving I would assume."

"They are fine. Masky is proving somewhat rebellious, but Hoody is loyal to a fault."

The Black King looked the small boy over as he wrapped a tendril around his frail, shivering frame.

"Do not fret young one. My intent is not to hurt you."

"I am not afraid of you hurting me."

"Then why do you cower?"

"I am not cowering. Your presence is making the fucking area cold as ice."

"Spirited one isn't he?" Zalgo chuckled as he stepped away.

"I will take care of him."

"He is yours to do with as you please, though, don't kill him."

"I will try."

"Good, I will return in the future to check on your progress."

He was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Come Jeff, let us go. I am hungry and we must teach you."

"Yeah yeah! If there's any animals along the way, I call them!"

(end flashback)

"Just as spirited, but she shows kindness."

"That is only because she has never killed before. You are to change that."

"You want me to make her kill another human?"

I was just as star struck as Slender was.

Maria, kill something? Sure she's used herself as a distraction back in the SCP escape and she's lured in children for brother; but her actually kill something?

The thought didn't add up. Masky and Hoody had killed before, no questions asked.

"What happens if we can't get her to comply?" Slender was hesitant to ask the question.

"Then she will need to be removed. Indefinitely." he turned and walked a short distance before disappearing.

"So, let me get this straight...we need to get Maria to kill something, or else Zalgo will kill her? Am I summing this up right?" the confusion was matched on my brothers faces.

"It appears so."

"How is that even fair? I mean, Splendy didn't kill anyone and he wasn't threatened!"

"Actually..." Splendor nervously tapped his fingers together.

"Wait, you've killed humans before?" both Slender and I looked at each other before looking back at him.

"Yeah, and I found, excitement in it too."

"Holy shit. What happened?" I was intrigued by this; Splendor wasn't so innocent as he lead on to be.

"Weeeeeellllll..."

(flashback, Splendor's POV (also, '…' is inner conscious contradictions, "..." speaking physically))

The day was bright and cheerful, a pleasant day of existence.

As I passed by the school on my usual route to a little girl's house, I heard crying.

Crying? In a school? This worried me, why would anyone be so sad on such a cheerful day?

Carefully walking over to the window, which was open, I peered in and looked around. The room was empty, save for the echo of crying down the hall. All the other children were outside on the playground, which meant the halls should be empty of students.

Climbing in, I followed the sounds, though I sped up my movements when the crying was joined with sounds of pain and anguish.

Whoever was crying, was also being hurt.

When I came to the end of the hall, I found the sounds to be at their loudest. They were coming from a bathroom. The girls bathroom.

Though I was never one for breaking the rules, someone needed help, and I was not going to stand for such atrocities.

Slowly, I stepped in and peered around the corner of the wall blocking any from looking in.

There in the corner of the bathroom, was a little girl being beaten by teenage boys.

What were boys doing in the women's restroom? They were not allowed! As well as beating on her.

Why do humans treat each other with such little respect?

"You tell no one what happened! Ya got that girly?!"

Her face was covered with bruises and a few cuts. Blood dripped down from a gash above her eye as she nodded.

The leader of the small group, lifted his hand for another punch to her small form.

Anger swelled deep within my very being.

Is this how Offender felt when he was rejected countless times? Such anger and hatred! Now I truly understood his feelings!

Lashing out some rather darkly colored, polka dot tendrils without bells, I snatched them up and held them high.

"Hey! What the?! What are you?!"

The boys flailed in fear as they tried to come to terms with what happened.

"You know what?! Usually I love life, especially that of humans! But to treat such a small child with no respect blatantly is just-DISHONORABLE!"

The rage blinded me with power and pain.

Pain. So much pain. Especially in my mouth. Why was my mouth hurting?

Looking in the mirror over one of the sinks, I flinched as I saw it.

Sharp, pointed teeth had pushed forward, covering my usual dull ones. Blood of both crimson and black mixed together as they dripped down my chin.

My eyes, oh god my eyes! They were horrific! Veins sprouted around them and a deep red glow lay far back in my skull.

There was a contradiction in my head.

'This is how you truly are. Not the happy form you always show!'

'But, being happy is so wondrous!'

'Being happy is for insignificant beings! We are an entity of death! Tear these impudent humans a part! Show them who commands power!'

'No! They are a beautiful species!'

'How beautiful is that little girl right now? All beaten and scratched from their unmerciful attacks?'

'They hurt her. Why did they hurt her?'

'Like they'll tell you! Kill them! Make them pay for what they did to her!'

"Yes, make them pay."

'That's it, kill them. Make them feel the pain in worse volumes than what they did to her!'

More tendrils squirmed in the air behind me; their dark yet colorful spots decorating the flesh, seemed, eerily beautiful.

One grabbed the leader boys arm and twist it with a sickening snap. Bone protruded from his now bloody flesh of his left limb.

His scream filled the air, and foot steps scittered across the tiled floor of the hall towards us. Not wanting to be interrupted, I slammed the door closed and held it there firmly with another tendril.

Immediately, there was senseless banging and pounding on the wooden structure. Pleas for it to be opened as I continued my onslaught of torment on these infernal teens.

Pulling one forward, I thrust my hands into his chest. Feeling his blood and organs slosh over my hands, I gripped the protective muscle covering his innards and ripped it open. His deafening scream turned to gurgling as blood shot from his mouth onto my coat.

"Uck, disgusting human!" with a flick of my tentacle, he was thrown at the mirror.

His organs fell from his body as blood shot up everywhere.

The other two had not yet ceased their own cries of terror as they stared at their dead cohort.

Turning to the them, I brought the second up close.

"My brother has eaten humans before, I wonder what you taste like?"

Letting my thick, red tongue curl out, I ran it along his cheek. The taste was salty and delicious.

"Hm, how wondrous. One would say you taste just like chicken!"

"Please don't eat me! Please!" tears cascaded down his cheeks as he begged for his life.

"You should have thought about that before hurting the child!"

"I'm sorry! I'll never hurt no one ever again, man! I swear! Just please, don't kill me!"

"Good, because, if I ever catch you hurting anyone ever again," I grabbed his last friends neck gently in my black, clawed hand, "I will kill you as slowly, and as painfully as I can" I snapped the boys neck with ease, the limp form dangled in my grasp.

"Do I make myself clear?" he flinched as my face was but a few inches from his.

"Yes! You are v-v-very, very clear sir! C-Crystal! Diamond pure clear! Can I go now p-please?"

Letting a demonic growl of annoyance escape my throat, I dropped him. He looked towards the door, seeing as it was blocked, he turned for the window and began to climb out.

Until, of course, I grabbed his lower half and ripped it clean from the rest of his body.

The upper half of him lay there limply in the grass, outside the window.

Looking down at the little girl, I once again felt the pain, but this time, it eased up. The polka dots regained their normal, bright hue and the bells jingled on the tips as I knelt down next to her.

She cowered in fear.

"Little one, are you alright?"

"Please, don't hurt me!" she covered her face.

"I would never dream of hurting you child. They were bullies! They deserved it!"

She sniffled and looked up at me before hugging me. As she wrapped her arms around my neck, I returned the gesture, wrapping my long arms around her small frame.

"You were so scary mister!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You really scared them though."

"It appears I have also killed them."

"I won't tell nobody it was you. I swear mister." she crossed the spot where her heart would be.

"Thank you little one." my ever present smile was infectious as she too smiled.

"Will I ever see you again mister?"

"Sure you will! And call me Splendy."

"Why Splendy?"

"Because, I like to make life as Splendorful as possible!" letting one tendril snake out, the bell jingled as the limb gently rubbed her cheek.

Though, no matter how hard I tried to act cheerful; the deaths of those boys, they haunted me.

What scared me the most, was that I enjoyed watching them be ripped a part. I enjoyed on some level, their pain and agony.

(end of flashback, Offender's POV)

"Wow brother, you actually murdered someone?"

"Yes, and, I enjoyed it."

I was startled by the look of blood lust that crossed his features. Though it was only momentary.

"Well, if Splendor can do it, I'm sure she can." Slender gestured towards our young brother.

"Brother, Splendor has inhuman strength, inhuman height, tentacles, and can mutate slightly just as we can. She is merely human."

"Jeff and Jack are human. They don't use powers to kill their targets."

"Yeah, but they have weapons of sorts. Jeff and his knives and Jack has his scalpel. She has but her bare hands."

"My Proxies have killed with their bare hands."

"Yeah, smashing the heads in on concrete walls and throwing them downstairs. They were also corrupted by evil before becoming your puppets."

"Your point?"

"They were tainted, and while she had seen and known darkness, I don't think evil is in her heart."

"Well, she'll have no choice unless she wants to be killed. I'll find a way. Don't worry Offender."

That was what worried me most. Was if he couldn't find a way. If he couldn't get her to kill anyone and get her to enjoy it. She was too dark for even the most tranquil CreepyPasta. She was too nice, too sweet. Those that are there mainly for scares and not for death, well, even they would agree she's too pure.


	15. A kill for humor

**Offender's POV**

Watching from the trees, I was uneasy about this. There was no way Slender was going to be able to get her to kill another human.

He nudged her forward, trying to sway her towards the people lounging around the bar. Bikers and the wealthy alike strode in the doors. Others hung about the entryway, smoking or simply chatting.

It was a small country town, often many were snatched up for a quick meal by Slender.

Deciding on seeing what was going on as Maria had stopped moving altogether, I jumped down from the branch I was standing on.

"Alright, what's wrong?" discarding the cigaret I had finished up, I stomped on it.

"She refuses to budge. They intimidate her with how big they are." he sighed while turning towards me. "A little help would be appreciated."

Leaning against a tree, I pondered for a second.

We had gotten Jeff to let her borrow his knife for the event, in return, she had to bring the body back for him to eat. It had seemed only fair since it was HIS usual tool for killing. The absence of the blade would mean he wouldn't be able to hunt tonight.

"Ugh, I got nothin' brother."

"Oh, you're a lot of help." he threw a hateful glare at me to which I shrugged.

"Have you tried explaining she will die if she doesn't do this?"

"I have, she still holds fast against going out there. She's afraid they're going to kill her before she even gets far enough for Zalgo to even touch her."

We both sighed in unison as she shook in fear as a large biker leaned his motorcycle against the others in the line up.

"Come on babes, just pick a scrawny guy!"

She tried to back up but we both grabbed her by her arms and held her still.

"At this rate, we're going to run out of time."

"How long did Zalgo give us?"

"Till midnight."

"Fuck, that's like twenty minutes from now. Why were we given such little time?"

"I told you, he's not in the best mood."

"Shit. Come one sweet heart, ya gotta kill somethin'!"

She shook her head and clung to me.

"I am not going to lose you because of this." grumbling, I looked about and watched as a guy pulled out a pocket knife on another guy.

"Hey Slender?"

"Yes?"

"What if we make her so mad, she'll get the urge to kill?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

I may very well be.

"Why would she do that?"

"You've studied humans, or rather stalked them, long enough. What happens when a human gets pissed at you instead of afraid?" I hoped he would catch on.

He stood there silent, trying to remember.

**(flashback: Slender's POV)**

The human ran into the old house with fear driven intentions. I watched from a distance with a smirk.

Had he really thought I would be kept at bay by a house?

Slowly, I gripped the doorknob and turned it. The door creaked as I pushed it open. The loud squeak echoed throughout the halls and into any open rooms as I stepped inside.

In the distance, I heard his quickened breaths. He was rushing in his movements to do something. Probably find a way out.

Following the sounds, I came upon a living room. The walls were donned with plaques and animals trophies. The home had belonged to a hunter.

Before I showed up of course.

Newspapers cluttered the floor as the phonograph was tipped over near the fire.

The shotgun that usually hung over the fire place, was missing.

So, that was his game?

"Come out human."

"Eat shit and die!" he jumped out from behind the couch in the middle.

Shotgun shells dropped to the floor with a metal clang. He cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.

I felt very little pain, it was more of a stinging sensation as the bullets destroyed my suit where they hit. My pale flesh was revealed as he struggled to scramble up more bullets after shooting the second shot.

Unfurling my tendrils, I grabbed him up and lift him off the ground. He squirmed as he attempted to shove two more shells into the slots, but failed as I jerked him and they fell from his grasp.

"You son of a bitch! I hope you rot when you finally die!" he ripped a hunting knife from his boot and stabbed the appendage holding his arm.

The blade went through the limb, but then stabbed into his arm. His scream of pain was delicious and made my mouth water.

**(end of flashback: Offender's POV)**

"They get angry and try to kill what angers them." he eventually realized.

"Exactly, we need a guy to make her as angry as she can possibly get!"

"But, how?"

We both pondered for a moment before reaching a conclusion.

"Oh Splendor!"

In an instant, our overly happy brother was standing there, "yes?" his fingers were intertwined as he awaited whatever we had called him for.

"Brother, Splendor, we need a favor to ask of you." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

He was uneasy, "no, the answer is no!" he crossed his arms.

Slender lifted an invisible eyebrow as I chuckled nervously, "no Splendor, not I, WE. We need a favor."

As I gestured to Slender and I, he changed his mind, "oh, alright, as long as it doesn't involve me getting undressed so you can take-" I clapped a hand over his mouth and both Maria and Slender looked at me.

"Heh, silly little brother, no more sugar for you."

"Aw, but I love sugar!"

"Anyway! Splendor, see those guys over there?" I pointed and he looked at the bikers standing around.

"Yeah?"

"See how they're not smiling? Why don't you fix that?" I pat him on the back and he looked at me strangely.

"How is that a favor to you?"

"Well-"

"Oh never mind. I have people to make smile! Good sirs!" he ran across the road and enveloped one in a hug.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." Slender stared in disbelief as Splendor began hugging all of them.

"Agreed."

"So, what was he saying about-"

"Please just drop it."

"Did you rape your brother Offender?!"

"What?! No! I,-we. Ugh, it was after bath time and he was sitting in the grass because you weren't done cleaning clothes. I happened to see him and kinda, painted it. He was just too adorable not to."

"You're a painter?" both Slender and I looked down as Maria stood there with a confused expression.

"Yeah, my talent is painting."

She smirked slightly, "aww, my Offendy is a widdle painter." she poked my side and a gray hue spread across the middle of my face as I blushed.

"Yeah yeah, I hand out roses and paint. I'm a regular Casanova." crossing my arms, I sulked as she continued to tease me. "Don't you have someone to murder or something?"

Suddenly, we heard a sob and all of us turned our attention to the scene.

The large biker had his meaty hand wrapped around Splendor's neck as his buddies surrounded him.

"Looky here boys, I think the circus clown just pissed himself!" they all shared laughter as Splendor shook in fear and sorrow.

"Why are you so mean?" he sniffed as they began dragging him around the back of the building.

"Ain't no gain in bein nice now is there?" he slammed the innocent Slender being against the concrete wall as tears cascaded down his face.

"I think he's the clown from dark town! Look at him! He's a freak! His eyes are all black and so is his mouth! What kinda make-up you using clown boy?!" the skinny male with the switch blade pulled out his handy tool and held it to Splendy's throat.

"It's not make-up! This is my face!" the usually happy being all out sobbed, his wails gained no one's attention.

"We gonna help him Slender?"

"We can't, we'll make a scene. Let's just get Maria somewhere Zalgo won't find her until we can think of something." he turned around to head home.

"Alright love, let's-" looking around, she was no where to be found. "Maria? Slender, where's Maria?"

"She was here a second ago."

"You don't think Zalgo took her while we watched this right?" looking at the clock hanging near the bar door, it was five minutes passed midnight.

Our time was up.

"We have to find her! Now!" I snuck with Slender up to the area where Splendy was being tortured, intent on grabbing him so we could focus on finding her.

"How are we gonna-"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Both Slender and I watched as she dove off the side of a fire escape and dug the rusted blade into the skull of the large brute. His grip loosened on the thin throat as she repetitively stabbed him in the cranium until he fell to the ground.

"No one hurts Splendor! You will pay for laying a hand on him and making him cry!"

All three of us watched as she slit throats and slew guts all over the ground. The carnage continued for a good ten or so minutes before she was continuously stabbing a corpse in the heart. Their blood coated her. It covered her face, her throat, her new shirt, her arms and hands. Everything. There was little it didn't cover as Slender grabbed her to stop her from mutilating the body any further.

She tried to lash out at him, but he caught her wrist and tried o calm her down.

Taking her from him, I looked into her eyes and froze. Her piercing red eyes were bloodshot as they stared at me.

"NOT. ENOUGH. BLOOD. NEED. MORE." she suddenly muttered.

"Maria, you don't need to kill anything else right now. You gott'em all dear. Honest ya did." she shook slightly, the bloodlust slowly wearing off.

I had forgotten how drawn in humans could get with murder. It could over take them sometimes. They could get forever lost in the thrill of the kill.

I hoped she wasn't the same.

"Dear?"

She stared at me for a bit, before her eyes returned to their normal blue-green.

"Huh?"

"You alright? We thought we lost ya for a bit there."

"What happened?"

"You just brutally murdered about eight to ten guys. No big deal."

She looked about at the crimson that covered most of the area.

"I-I did this?" her eyes fixated on the guy leaning against the wall; his entrails hung out, some ripped form his body.

"You sure did pumpkin. Tore them a new asshole." as I chuckled, she snuggled against me.

"Slendy, I hope you're doing laundry, because the three of us are going to need it."

Looking at Splendor, he sat there, awestruck and covered in blood.

"So, much, blood." he kept muttering.

"So, I wonder if Zalgo will accept this as a killing." Slender mused as he helped our brother to his feet.

"I think the better word would be sacrifice. This is like some fucked up Aztecan sacrifice." I chuckled and soon heard soft snores.

Looking down, she was fast asleep in my arms.

"Indeed, this is quite the scene. This is acceptable." Zalgo stepped over the haphazardly tossed organs strewn about and puddles of blood everywhere.

"She kinda got lost in the rage though." Slender noted.

"Perhaps, you shall work on that next." he turned and left after collecting the souls.

"Well, we should probably get these bodies back to show Jeff and Jack. At least this'll keep them from getting into trouble for a few days." both my brother's nodded and we made our way home.

She was a good killer, but she got drawn into the bloodlust too easily. That could pose a problem.

However, it was gonna be a comical scene when Trender sees all the blood on her.


	16. Kill or be killed

Offender's POV

Trender stood there, silent but fuming.

The moment we arrived home, he became this way as he stared at the three of us covered in blood.

Mostly her though.

He could care less about Splendor and I.

We'll just wash up.

He grabbed a clean part of her hoody and pulled at it, "well, I guess that means I can take her shopping as her clothes are not only torn to the point of shredding, but they're blood stained."

"She's Slender's Proxie Trendy, her clothes are supposed to look that way." I cradled her as she shifted in my arms.

"Fine, if I promise to get her a new hoody, will you let me take her shopping?" he was trying to meet a stalemate.

"Alright, but nothing flashy, it's only goin to get destroyed. By either me or Slender." I handed her over and he cringed when she was in his arms.

"You couldn't have washed her up first?" he whined as his clothes were splotched with blood now.

"Nope. She's your problem for now. Have fun." with that I walked off.

Trender's POV

I watched as he left and sighed, "great. Well, st lest we're going shopping. Come along dear." I walked to the river, intent on cleaning her up a bit.

Splendor was already working on ridding himself of the crimson decorating him.

"Oh, hello brother! What brings you here?" he appeared next to us and inspected my dirtied clothes.

"Washing her up so I can take her shopping. Might I have those when you are done?" he looked at the brush and soap in his hands.

"Of course! I'm done anyway. Toodles!" he gave them to me and was gone.

Shaking my head, I let two tendrils remove them from my hands as I went to work on undressing her.

Though, as I removed more cloth, I wished I hadn't.

Her body was laced with bruises, cuts, and a few scars.

"My god, what in the world did they do to you?" grumbling in irritation, I set about cleaning her up.

Until, of course, Jeff and Jack came by.

"Hey look Jack, Trendy's playin with the little human girly! Oh, Offender's gonna be jealous!"

Shaking my head, I looked down when she began to stir.

"Huh?" she looked up at me, "Trender? Where am I?" she looked around and hid behind me when she saw the two standing there.

"You two, leave. NOW." snapping my tendrils at them, they jumped back before walking away.

"Why am I naked?" she eyed her pile of destroyed clothes as I ran the soap through her wet hair and washed it out.

"You're clothes were tarnished beyond repair, I'm cleaning you up then taking you to get new ones."

"Wait, what?" I grabbed her arm and we were in the changing quarters of a clothes store in the mall.

She stood there shivering in the changing room as I mentally measured her, "hm, alright. You wait here, I'll be back." I jumped out to the dark store room.

"Hm, need a shirt, pants, undergarments. Unfortunately, I have to dress her the way they want. Simple, basic, and tasteless. She's to active to wear anything nice. Shame. There's so many things I'd love to dress her in." grabbing a random shirt, pair of jeans, and other necessities I knew would fit, I went back to her and placed them down.

"Th-thanks." she grabbed the clothes and began to dress.

"You alright?"

"I'm f-f-freez-z-zing!" her chattering teeth proved this.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot, you're human, you're not as resistant to temperatures as us. I'll be right back." once more leaving her, I traversed the area for one of those hoodies.

Jumping from store to store, I found one from American Eagle and returned to her. She was pulling her shirt on when I handed it over.

"Thanks." she took it and put it on.

"Unfortunately, I have to comply with you because you're tasks for my brothers are not easy one's. Especially for Offender. So fashionable isn't an option for you." I shuddered at the very mention of it.

"Well, at least I'm in clean clothes. For now."

"True. You've been wearing those old ones for goodness knows how long! How can you stand it?" I watched her as she eyed her shoeless feet.

"Not like I had much of a choice."

"I could take you to get new clothes when you need them." grabbing her arm, we went to one of the shoe stores.

"I'll need something good for quick movement." she walked up and down the aisles as I sat down and waited.

A security guard passed by the closed gate but we remained out of his sight. When the human left, she came up wearing a pair of sneakers.

"Personally, I think you'd look fabulous in a dress and high heels, but that's just me." shrugging, I stood up as she was ready to go.

"Trender, remember who my mate is. Showing that much skin? The dress won't last five seconds on my body." she rolled her eyes as I pondered for a moment.

"Hm, perhaps you're right." taking her hand I took us home.

"We're back!" my announcement got everyone's attention.

"Wow, you actually listened for once." Offender picked her up and looked her over.

"I really had no choice. What she does for Slender, wouldn't allow for anything nice and what you do to her, well, you'd destroy anything she wore."

He simply grinned a sharp toothed grin at me.

"Hey girly!" Jeff walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for the food. Those guys you killed are being put to good use." he walked off to find Jack most likely.

"So, what now?" Splendor jumped off his seat.

"We need to get her bloodlust under control for the next time that Zalgo wishes to see her kill." Slender stepped forward.

"How are we gonna do that?" I looked down at her.

"We need to start small. I didn't think that many guys would join the small group in our last effort." Offender pat her head.

"How about we start with things like small town robbers, then work on getting her to kill the innocent?" to be honest, killing wasn't my thing, I had done it before, but it wasn't to say I liked it.

"I have to kill more? Weren't they enough?" we all looked down at her as she looked back at us.

"Unfortunately. They want you to kill someone who is pure, because you are meant to be dark like us." Slender sighed as his tendrils calmly coiled about him.

"But Splendor never-"

"No, I have. I've killed many, and a few of them were as innocent as a baby." he looked down, ashamed.

"It's alright brother. I have too." I gripped his shoulder in reassurance.

"Well, humans die eventually anyway. I suppose." we looked down at her upon hearing her say this.

"Are you ready to give it another try?" Slender stood by her as she nodded.

"Come brothers." he motioned for us to follow.

"Ooooh, going to kill someone? We wanna come!" the duo of disaster appeared, eager to follow.

"Alright, but no causing mischief!" I scold them.

"We'll be good!" Jeff swore.

"We promise!" Jack nodded.

Offender's POV

This would no doubt end bad, but they would follow regardless of what we said.

I was surprised, however, when Jeff actually offered his blade to her as we stood in the small wooded area of the park we picked.

It made me feel bad that I couldn't offer her anything to kill with.

Watching her survey the area, her eyes landed on two different figures.

A woman walking through on the path, and a guy who was sneaking up on her.

She took off out into the open.

Maria's POV

Running up the path towards them, the women took a step back and screamed when her purse was snatched by the guy behind her.

He ran the opposite way and I pursued, hot on his trail.

"Give it up kid! Even if ya catch me, I'll beat the piss outta ya!" his confidence was irritating.

Tackling him to the ground, he thrashed and punched me across the face. Throwing me off him, he stumbled as he got to his feet and went to take off running again, until I slashed him across the back.

He tripped and fell on one knee, "cheap shot." he muttered as he spit on the ground.

"Drop the purse, and I might let you live." I glared evil hatred at him.

"It's gonna take more than empty threats to scare me kid." he slowly got up and smirked at me.

"No, I don't make threats. I make promises. And I PROMISE, I'll make it as painful as possible." holding the knife up, I waited for him to make the first move.

"Lets see you try!" he ran at me, intent on punching once more.

Side stepping his first punch, I lashed out and sliced under his ribcage. He cringed in pain as he swung again.

This time, I flipped the blade around and stabbed his arm. He tried to pull it back as blood streamed down to his elbow before dripping to the ground.

"I was only kiddin! Please! Don't hurt me!" he struggled, but I held his arm still as I twist the knife in his limb.

His cries of agony only fueled me to continue.

The blood, his pain, it drove me insane.

'Don't let it take over. Remember, this is an exercise to control your lust for killing.'

The calm voice of my Master brought me to my senses.

Throwing him to the ground, I thrust the rusted metal point through his heart repeatedly.

He squirmed and yelled as I brutally murdered him.

The flesh and muscle wore away as he stopped moving.

His heart stopped beating as there were multiple gashes in the organ.

Stabbing into his lower abdomen, I began gutting him until I found my target.

The stomach.

Cutting it out, I dropped it next to him and grabbed the purse before heading back to the lady who hadn't seen the grueling fight.

"Oh my god! You're covered in blood!" she took the purse from me and fished her phone out of it.

"Oh, I'll be fine. Can't say the same for you though." I turned the knife over in my hands as she dialed the number for emergencies.

"Hello? Yes, there's been an accident in Mayfield park! I was robbed but a nice girl got my purse back, but I think she's-" her words were cut as I slit her throat.

The phone slipped from her hand as she gripped the heavily bleeding area on her jugular.

Picking up the phone, I held it to my ear and spoke, "you may want to send an ambulance, hopefully they'll make it on time. I'll leave the phone on for you to track." placing it next to her I walked back towards the woods.

"Well, that was morbid." Splendor mumbled as he stepped back.

I handed the bloody tool back to its owner and looked up as Zalgo appeared.

"That was excellent, child. You truly are a dark individual. Of course, it would have been better if you closed the phone. You did put an innocent humans life heavily on the line. For that, you pass."


End file.
